Baby Steps
by twerri02
Summary: Girls, Blood and Sex. All Damon knew was life as a bachelor vampire, but how will he react to a certain brunette he hadn't expected to turn up again, find him and then announces she's got a bun in the oven. (What to Expect when You're Expecting starring Daddy Damon)
1. The Test

**THE TESTS**

**A/N: Twisting vampire physiology for my own benefit. Hopefully for the best?**

**Song: Jimi Hendrix - Purple Haze**

Detect5 Progressive...First Response...Clear Blue Easy...e.p.t...Answer...Fact Plus...Equate...E.p.t again...and again...

...and again...

...maybe I should try it again.

Urgh – what would be the point?

In the end, they all said the same thing. Nonetheless, I stood there, my bare feet planted on the cold tiled floors; my wide eyes glued to the two red lines on the white stick as I willed the second one to disappear.

Soon enough, with my unblinking state, my vision blurred but regardless, the two red lines remained.

I had been so enthralled with the task that I yelped at the sound of the knock on the door, startling me out of my trance. "Bella? Are you okay?"

If I wasn't in such a panicked state, I would laugh.

Instead, I adorned an agitated heart so I quickly whirled around and rested one hand on the pacifying iciness of the sink. My other hand desperately clasped my chest as my breaths now rode into wild and frantic gasps.

The walls seemed to closing in on me and the low hum of the light bulb above me seemed to have the intention of driving me to insanity.

I dropped the hand over my erratic heart and rested in on the sink, needing the stability to keep me on my feet. All the while, even with my bowed head, curtained my hair, I was unable to stop myself from peeking at the offending white stick.

As I slowly fell back into my trance-like state, her hysteria grew muffled behind the other side of the door, making it easier to simply ignore her and focus on my own frenzied state.

Wanting to remedy myself, I decided to turn the tap and then use my cupped hands to pour the water all over my flushed cheeks.

A foolish and useless thought, to think that the cold spray would awake me from this nightmare.

"Open the door Bella" the tiny pixie yelled loudly, banging her fist onto the wood that I was surprised she hadn't stuck her hand through. "I swear I will break it down" she threatened but I already knew it was unnecessary.

There was no hiding this.

With a deep and defeated sigh, I fumbled around for the first one I could find. My fingers now tight grasping the test with such a ferocity, inaudibly hoped I would be able to crush it in my hand and disintegrate the plastic into nothing.

After casting one last glance at the tired and blanched reflection, I lifted my free hand, opening the door to a bewildered Alice.

"What is wrong with you?!" she angrily questioned, "You had me worried sick! I've been calling you for the past ten minutes but you haven't said anything. You were in there for over twenty minutes - why didn't you answer me?" she rambled, with a slight growing angrier as she continued too waste her breath.

Tightening my hold on the stick, I brought it up to her attention when holding it out for her.

My silence only seemed to scare her further but what truly terrified her was when she took it from me and gaped at it. "Impossible" she breathed.

Oh no, it was possible.

Very impossible.

"This is impossible" she repeated again and I watched sadly as she walked into the bathroom and looked through the other ones laid out on the counter. Like a mad woman, her hands frantically reached for one and then doing a double take before looking at each of them again. Each one she read only seemed to drive her more senseless until she finally erupted. "How could I have missed this? Why didn't I see it?" she grumbled and the lifted her head to look up at me with wide hopeful eyes. "Maybe it's a mistake?" she wondered.

Oh yeah sure, all seventeen pregnancy tests were wrong...and I just had a stomach bug, that would explain how I'd been sick for the past three mornings...and maybe if I waited another week, my period will finally arrive...

I watched as she flew around the room and continued to ramble on about the different possibilities, each one wrong and as she digressed, the possibilities grew more ridiculous.

It came to a point where her blurred speed was making me dizzy that I had to fall back on the bed and stop her. "Give it up Alice" I cried out my plea, "there's no mistake"

Finally, she froze.

Stood still and dropped the pregnancy tests on my bedroom carpet. Her hands were trembling but then suddenly sidled up to massage her temple, groaning so I could only assume she was trying to get some kind of vision.

"Anything?" I murmured weakly, feeling nauseous but I battled against the urge to throw up today's lunch.

Releasing an unexpected frustrated yell, she dropped her arms. "I can't see! It's all blurred!" she growled and for the first time since I'd met her, she actually seemed like a vampire.

Guilt flashed across her features when she caught my wide eyes. Realising that she needed to calm down, she inhaled and exhaled with her hand rested on the bed stand. It only then dawned on me that she needed the support when she used the stand to drag herself to sit next to me.

For a while, we sat in silence and I allowed her to take the time and gather herself.

It was slowly becoming excruciating to simply lie there and listen to the taunting tick of the clock, the provoking breaths she released, the derisiveness of my pounding heartbeat, thrumming my ear drums.

Finally she raised her head to meet my inquisitive eyes and shyly murmur, "I didn't realise you and Edward..." she trailed off, her face crumpled up and her forehead creased.

Of all the things she could chose for a starter question…

Even so, she needed to know that last night's dreams, did not have me cradling a boy with that messy bronze hair. Instead, it manifested into a young baby boy with a jet black hair and a secretive smile as his eyes flew open to reveal the gleaming blue eyes.

I gulped nervously but inwardly knew that I could trust her. She had been so wonderful, trying to make up for the time lost that I now considered her to being, not only my best friend but my sister.

"When did you and Edward...?" again she let the question hung in the thick suffocating air.

"We didn't"

**A/N: Story inspired when looking through past baby albums. **

**So...How will Alice react to this?**

**More importantly, would you like me to continue?**

**Any questions can be PM'd or left as a review. **


	2. The News

**THE NEWS**

**A/N: Beyond amazing response to this story and I knew I couldn't keep you all waiting so here it is...**

**Song: Can't Pretend - Tom Odell (Heard it from the Newsroom promo and I can't get enough of it)**

"We didn't"

Alice craned her head to stare at me in disbelief, then blinked several times. Her eyes fell back to the ground before her as she tried to wrap her head around the concept. "S-so - this b-baby-" she stammered, looking lost for words, which was the first time that had ever happened.

I shook my head, hating the stray tear that I quickly swiped away. "Is not Edward's" I finished off dropping my eyes down as I felt myself grow sicker every time I was reminded of that fact.

I had been reminded of the haunting fact in the bathroom – seventeen times.

"What?" she was back to being hysterical but I couldn't find it in me to repeat the words so I simply let the tremors rack my shivering body and permit the worry and doubts to consume me.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

Her bewildering and feral scream had me jumping up from the bed, in alarm. Fearful and apprehensive wide eyes staring up at the enraged little vampire that was now standing over me. Her hands clenched into tight fists that threateningly shook inches away from my face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!" she demanded.

"Alice..." I tried but my explanation was cut off with the sickening crack of my neck snapping to the side.

Her icy hand had smacked my cheek so hard that I was propelled off the bed and onto the floor.

I tried to push past the blurred vision, the excruciating pain burning on my neck and the stinging cheek as I gasped, warily glancing back up at her.

Did she realise what she had just done?

Did she feel remorse? Guilt?

How naïve and wrong I was…

"YOU BITCH!" she growled, taking a step towards me but then stopping herself from attacking me when I flinched back. "How could you do this to Edward? He has done nothing but love you and like the pathetic human you are, you can't stick to a simple commitment" she snarled and each word barked at me, enraged me to no end.

"Oh yeah, like your brother is so great at keeping his promises" I retorted and scrambled back up, using the wall to help balance me.

"He left to protect you" she tried to justify Edward and I really wished at that moment that I could hit her and cause her the physical and emotional pain she had cast on me.

Practically two years they had simply packed themselves up and left and just as I began to get myself together, they come back. Regardless, I still forgave them – forgave her but now…

My overextended kindness were clearly not being registered or acknowledged as she was blinded and deafened by her own rage. "He won't forgive you for this" she hissed and with the proud of having the last word, she left.

**-XxxxxxxxxX-**

I had been standing before the large glass doors for what seemed like forever, mentally trying to size myself up and simply turn the handle so I could get it over and done with.

Eventually, I noticed that the blue sky was dulling as the looming clouds now hovered, threatening with the low rumbles that echoed. This was what used me to push at the already unlocked door. It took a full five minutes for me to walk down the hallway and round the corner that led to the dining room/family court, where my trial awaited.

As expected, they were all in the room and as soon as I emerged from the doorway, seven pairs of golden eyes rested on me, unnerving me more than I already had been.

I briefly wondered why no one had come to welcome me in as they probably had heard my heartbeat. However, this was clearly answered when the tension slowly grew profuse and prominent as they attempted to avoid my fearful gaze.

Carlisle and Esme sat hand in hand, glancing at me with troubled expressions; Rosalie as usual was cold and distant. Her pebbled eyes stared back at me but this time with a certain gleam within that I could not comprehend. Emmett was behind her and diverted his wariness away but I already caught his disappointment. Jasper, also seemed tired, probably from processing everyone's angst and worries, to which I sent a sad smile but no response was returned. However, with Alice, her rage hadn't dissipated but even if it had, I don't think I would've been able to forgive her.

And last but not least...Edward

He - well he didn't even seem to have the strength to meet my gaze.

"Bella, please take a s-"

Carlisle's offer were disrupted with Edward's defined step towards me, "How could you do this to me?" he accused and I widened my eyes, not of fear but out of shock that he wasn't even willing to give me a chance to explain. "You said you loved me!" he spat his accusation, the anguish now

For a moment, I blinked up at him in exasperation and remorse for having caused him any pain. "I did – I do!" I vowed in true honesty.

He clearly wasn't paying attention to what I was saying as the words were filtered through and he set his dark condemning glare onto me again. "Is this some way to get back at me?" he expelled his disgust with his sharp and bitter tongue.

Any remorse I felt was suddenly vanquished.

I gasped out a humourless laugh, "Do it to you?" my bewilderment was battled with his fury. "Not everything is about you" I bravely countered but deep inside knew that I was acting on my own hurt and their betrayal. "You really think I am some kind of manipulative monster that I would get knocked up, just to get my revenge?" I sputtered in disbelief and repugnance for the boy before me.

Just saying the words had my own head reeling and my stomach churning.

"You lied to me!" He stepped forwards and roughly gripped my arm tightly in his but I bit back the pain as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "You even pretended to be a virgin" he alleged and I couldn't take his allegations anymore.

With an angered growl, I finally twisted my arm free and wished that I had the strength to punch him.

"And I was" I screamed back at him, angry at the tears that escaped, "You left and you wanted me to pretend that you didn't exist-"

He silenced me by slamming a palm to the wall behind me, causing the plaster to vibrate with shuddered tremors. "So you jump in the arms of the first man you see?" he growled and his golden eyes had darkened to a dangerous pitch black. He then took a deep breath but as I foolishly thought he was going to calm down, he simply crossed his arms and glared at me with revulsion, like I was some cheap whore. A dark and loathing expression that I had never thought he would be capable of. "So who was it?" he snapped.

"W-wh-what?" I stammered helplessly, blinking back the threat of tears stinging my eyes and pleading for release. However, I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing the pathetic human break under him so I clenched my jaw and stared at him with a cold masked glare.

"One of those human boys that you always seem to tease" he mocked me with a heartless laugh. "Was it Eric? Maybe Tyler? Mike?" he listed, listed and each name that venomously fell from his lips had me wanting to sink further into the plaster of the wall. "Or maybe it was the dog?" he accused and then nodded as if coming to his senses. "It was the dog wasn't it?" he demanded and I could only shake my head frantically in true denial but it was rendered useless. "Maybe a different dog – or all of them for all I know!" he screamed at me, not bothering when I winced or caring when several people from his family chided him. I was lucky enough to have captured his full attention. "Do you even know his name?" he sneered, using his height to intimidate me further.

I felt more tears trickle down as I tried to defend myself, "He was someone I met back in Georgia" I cried helplessly, mentally hating myself and him at that moment. "His name is Damon Sa-"

"I don't even care" he shouted, cutting me off when his palm collided with the wall once again, creating a thunderous echo to silence the entire room. "I. Don't. Care. Anymore" he pronounced each word as if they held great importance.

I couldn't believe that this was us - that after every other obstacle we had faced, this was what would kill whatever we had.

When he realised I was drifting away from him, his icy fingers that once brought me comfort, aroused my fear when gripping my chin forcefully. He then forced me to look at the taciturnity stoning his soulless and bottomless pitch black orbs. "Did you hear me?" he ordered me. "I do not care about you anymore" he repeated. "I probably never did" he added with a low sadistic laugh.

What annoyed me even more was the fact that none of the people who claimed to be my family had tried to intervene.

"You are nothing Isabella" he continued coldly and I made no move to fight off his grip, no matter how much he was hurting me. "You were nothing more than a human – a mere pet – a toy to pass the time" he seethed and I nodded along, wanting each word to brand me.

This was monumental and would remind me that I could only depend on myself. There was no one on this earth that could ever own me or pretend to protect me ever again.

"Nothing" he repeated, obviously with the intention of shredding any dignity or self-respect that I had for myself but I wouldn't allow him to see me torn or broken.

Meeting his deadened eyes I felt a small smile pepper my lips, "You done?" I asked and when he replied with a cold silence, I broke away from his grip. "Now, it's my turn" I smirked and weaved out from under his glare and then stumbled back, staring at each of their faces and wanting all of them to etched in my memory. It would remind me of the naive person that I would never want to be again.

Finding the strength that I had left, I straightened up and jutted out my chin, "I came here wanting to talk to you" I began with a strong but wavering tone. "It's now clear what you think of me and I don't even know why I forgave you" I glared at Edward at this but then looked at the others, "Any of you" I added. "I loved Edward with everything that I had and would have never thought about cheating on him" this time my gaze trailed off the glass walls on the far wall.

With the following words, I trained my fixed glare on them once again, "I don't understand why you think you can walk all over me but I'm not going to allow it anymore. I don't need any of you in my lives and especially not around my baby-"

Again, Edward chose to interrupt me, "So, you're going to keep that thing" he jeered but with slumped shoulders and a bowed head.

"Yes, of course, I'm going to keep him" I exclaimed, surprised that he would think I would even consider killing another living being.

"So it's a bouncing baby boy" he laughed humourlessly.

I shook my head and fiddled with my fingers, biting my lip as I breathed. "I don't know yet"

Clearly, Edward wasn't done as he continued, "If you think I'm going to spend any money on that thing, you have another thing coming" he warned, foolishly thinking that his threat would work on me.

It was the first time I saw him as a spoilt little child.

I curled my hands into tight fists and hissed back at him, "When have I ever asked you for anything?" I snapped back and he turned away from me. "I don't want anything from any of you"

There was a wave of dizziness that hit me and I swayed a little, involuntarily dropping my hand to my stomach.

Surprisingly, the movement had Edward whipping to my side and cradling my side as he steadied me. When I looked back into his eyes, this time there was a concern that ignited but it wasn't enough.

"You said your part Edward and now it's my turn" I was sated when reading his confusion and fear. Standing up tall, I pushed him back and thankfully he was too shocked so he stumbled back. "You, Edward Cullen are a spineless, two-faced, egotistical dead piece of shit" the words broke through me and I watched as he widened his eyes as did the Cullens, all gasping at the new side of me. "I don't even understand why I gave you a second chance because in all truth and honesty, you really are a monster" I said and breathed heavily, knowing that the words would get to him.

"Don't you dare…" Alice was now the one pushing me back onto the wall and I bit back the growl to voice my pain.

Pushing past it, I jutted out my jaw and glared up at the one I once knew as my mister. "Go on then Alice" I taunted with a smirk, "Seeing as you pick on the defenceless, I hope you feel so proud of being able to kill a human" I jeered and willed my erratic heartbeat to pace itself as she threateningly lifted her fist.

"Let her go"

We all whirled around to face the young blond vampire glaring at the pixie pinning me to the wall. "Now" he demanded in a shuddering growl. His golden eyes were now wild and predatory, darkening as he glared at his wife.

He sure, knew how to pick em' – first Maria and now…

Within an instant, her grip loosened enough to let me go but I was left unsure as to whether it was out of fear or surprise of Jasper being the one person to actually speak for me.

Well, it wasn't enough.

I was done with the Cullens and all their drama.

Shrugging into my jacket, I walked towards the exit but then paused with a small smirk. "Oh Alice?" I called and inclined my head around to meet her enraged state that was retreating towards her husband. With our gazes now locked, I bravely added, "One day, you and I will have a fair fight"

And with that, I left.

**-XxxxxxX-**

After dealing with the Cullens, I couldn't find it in me to start telling Charlie the news right now.

Rather than worrying him, I gave him a lame excuse bit about feeling dizzy (partly true) and then made my way upstairs, but not before grabbing a pack of mini salty pretzels. The sight of them on the counter had sparked an appetite so I was now munching my way through the whole pack.

However, when I had eaten practically three quarters of the bag, the taste now soured, leaving a bitter tangy hint that made my stomach churn.

Cupping my mouth, I was off the bed and rushing into the bathroom for the fourth time today. Even in the rush, I made sure to lock the door in hopes of drowning out the sound for Charlie's sake.

Soon enough, the contents of my stomach was emptied into the toilet and my throat was sore with the uncomfortable raw feeling.

Once I was sure it was safe and I wouldn't have an encore, I used a tissue to wipe my mouth and then flushed it all down.

Moving back to the sink, I washed out my mouth, brushed my teeth and used mouthwash before repeating the process three times. All the while, I noticed from my reflection that my hand was still resting on my stomach, occasionally caressing it.

After this, I padded out of the room and back to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I then reached for the pretzels and disgustedly threw them into the top bedside drawer in exasperation.

I whipped back around in order to close the curtains but gasped at the sight of the shadowed vampire standing in my room.

"Jasper"

**A/N: What does our favourite major want with Bella? How did you feel about the Cullens reactions? Unexpected...?**


	3. The Exception

**THE EXCEPTION**

**A/N: No words to describe what I'm feeling after reading your reviews so I will use my words by giving another update...**

**Song: Florence and the Machine - Falling**

"Now, don't be alarmed" he held up his arms defencelessly to appease me.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I put on my best poker face, "I thought I told you to leave me alone" I snapped but gulped all the same. It was not out of fear but nervousness at having him in my room.

He dropped his arms realising that I wasn't going to scream for help.

"First of all, on behalf of my family, I want to apologise for what happened" he apologised with a sincerity warming his golden eyes. "Edward was out of line" he shook his head at the memory that I had been trying to suppress. "He didn't mean-"

I cut him off with a sharp look, "We both know he meant it" I shook the memory, "He meant every single word" I argued and thankfully he didn't think to disagree. This then brought a lengthening silence between us, leaving me wondering why he hadn't left yet. "What are you doing here Jasper?"

"I told them that I was coming to apologise...for you know" he recalled the reason why the Cullens had left in the first place and I winched at the reminder, "And I am. Bella I never meant to-"

Not able to listen to him blame himself, I put up my hand to stop him, "There is no need Jasper. You have been fighting your nature for God knows how long. I would never blame you" I replied with complete and pure honesty. "I have thought about it a lot Jasper and you should really give yourself some credit. That day…" I trailed of and decided to begin differently, "You have to consider the fact that you were bearing everyone else's thirst. That must've only made it more difficult for you so don't blame yourself because I certainly do not" I explained and comforted him with a pat on his shoulder.

He smiled in gratitude and took a seat on the bed so I followed, sitting beside him but with a cautious space between us. I didn't want to make him feel too uncomfortable.

"Still a penance…" he paused and reach into his front jacket pocket, "...I would like to give you this" he smiled again and stretched his arm, passing me a small piece of crumpled paper.

My gaze flickered down on it, and then back up to him in puzzlement, "What is it?" I blinked, still uncertain and doubtful of his intentions.

He remained silent and expectant, patiently waiting for me to open it up so I did.

Upon unfolding, I only grew more confused as I tried to make sense of the numbers - yes it was a phone number, but not one that I recognised.

"The father's phone number" he answered quietly, noting how perplexity marred my features.

I whipped up, gaping at his nonchalance, "What?" I hissed quietly, remembering that Charlie was still downstairs. "What do you mean?"

He hitched an eyebrow and offered a small smile. "Damon Salvatore?" he calmly elaborated, only reeling my thoughts into a crazed spiral, "You were going to say Damon Salvatore" he repeated and I groaned with the questions that were now ramming into my already tired mind.

How could he know him? Have they met? Damon made it seem like he hated the Cold Ones.

"Bella, there are something's you should know..."

The concern tightening his eyes and the way he awkwardly trailed off made me understand what he was referring to, so I decided to just rip off the band aid and put us both out of our misery. "You mean that he's a vampire?"

His startled expression was unable to mask but gradually he fell into a disbelieving amusement. "You always have been a danger magnet" he smiled and I weakly returned it.

"How do you know him?" I inquired.

"We fought in the civil war - side by side" he replied freely but an anguish sparked in his dulled eyes which was quickly erased as he added, "When I became a vampire, we crossed paths a few times" he spoke with a surprising fondness for him. "Last I saw him he was heading to Mystic Falls" he informed me and I mentally repeated the name, wanting to remember it for later. "Were you planning on telling him?" Jasper quirked, interrupted my mantra.

Mystic Falls…Mystic Falls…Mystic Falls…

I sighed and ran a tired palm down my face. "I don't know if I should" I uttered and then paused when I caught his judgemental eyes, "I just don't want him to feel like he has to do anything" I explained, subconsciously fiddling around with the plastic bracelet around my wrist and a faint smile appeared.

"He has to know"

I blinked up at the sound of voice and nodded, "I know" I sighed and thought back to Damon.

Mystic Falls…Mystic Falls…where my baby's father was…

Now, I imagined the leather clad man, holding a raven haired and blue eyed baby, cradling him to his chest and whispering sweet promises.

The image was instantly shook away from my thoughts because as nice as the imagination was, it still felt strange and surreal.

Damon Salvatore wasn't exactly father material. Then again, most of the time, no one is but they soon learn to be.

Heck, I didn't even feel like I was mother material...but now, I couldn't help but feel excited. Regardless of the fact that I was shit-scared about carrying a vampire baby, I knew that despite my fear, this baby was mine and I was not going to do anything to jeopardise it.

With that sudden decision made, I now thought of telling the father.

That again was wiped away from the mind, the second I imagined his fangs extracting and him growling at me.

Would he treat me like the Cullens had (exception of Jasper)?

Would he turn me away and treat me like nothing as Edward had?

No, I knew what he would do.

He would get angry, maybe even scared…but not over the top angry. Then, he would hide his fear and pour himself some bourbon or scotch – depending on his mood and how heightened his angst was.

Oh - drinking - I wouldn't be able to drink again.

Well it would be for nine months...that sucked because just having all this crap to deal with, on top of the news, made me want to drink...

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper pleaded with a battle playing in his grimace. "Your emotions - they're haywire" he groaned and I murmured an apology - both for causing him pain and ignoring him.

I had actually been so deep in thought that I forgot he was there.

Now, acknowledging his presence, then triggered another realisation, "Alice" I gasped with wide eyes, "...she'll know about this"

Jasper remained calm and composed with a small shake of his head, "She hasn't been able to see you for a few weeks" he informed me and I frowned at the thought. Could a vampire lose its ability? "I think it's the baby" he clarified and I nodded growing thoughtful. "Just like she can't see the wolves, she can't see their kind" he explained and then grew pensive, silently contemplating over a thought. Before I could question his sudden seriousness, he voiced it, "I should warn you that Damon wouldn't be so forthcoming about this..."

"Oh believe me I know" I laughed humourlessly and my thoughts flashed back to his bachelor lifestyle. How I had watched him have girls fall at his feet, just by his signature smirk. Even when I had my arm looped around his, every other girl still fought for a chance to talk to him.

How will I find the strength to tell him and not make him feel like he had to give up his life for the baby? How could I even expect a vampire to be a father? No offence but especially a vampire like him?

Jasper again drew me away from my impending worries when timidly murmuring, "I want to help you..."

I looked up at him and when seeing his solemn eyes, I began to shake my head. "You don't have to feel guilty about anythi-"

He too shook his head, silently arguing with me. He then unfairly took advantage when I felt the waves of calm wash over me and bring me to a standstill. "This is not about guilt" he argued with a sigh, "It's to do with the fact that you're scared but you're trying to pretend that you're not" he countered before reaching over to take my hand in his cold ones. "Let me help you Bella" he pleaded but as I began to protest, he hastily interjected, "Regardless of what you think, I still see you as a sister"

Again there was that earnest and determination.

"How are you going to help me?" I asked but it was enough to know that he wanted to help me. Right now, I felt completely clueless on what would happen.

I may have not mentioned it before - but I'm carrying a freaking vampire baby!

"Everything you need is in this bag"

I was startled by his voice but even more surprised by the green bag pack that he had placed at the foot of my bed but was somehow too occupied to notice.

"What's in it?" I accepted it with a burning curiosity.

He stood up and I followed suit. "Look in it after I've left" he whispered in a lowered tone. "Alice and Edward will be coming for me" he explained with a graveness underlying his words.

With great hesitance, he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, offering some comfort. He then made a move towards the window but I called out for him. "Jasper!"

He paused and raised his eyebrows in question. I could only wrap my arms around him and hoped that he would understand the sincerity of my immense gratitude and respect.

"Thank you"

**A/N: Most of you had guessed correctly so pat yourself on the back or treat yourself to an ice cream or a hot chocolate - depending on the weather and your tastes.**

**Kinda ill right now so sorry for any mistakes...**

**Question of the day: Would Damon make a good dad?**

**Review your love for Bella and love for Jasper...**


	4. The Meet

**THE MEET**

**A/N: Taking it back - little rewind...**

**Song: Gold - Wake Owl**

**February **

I hopped out of my the car, leaving the keys in the ignition as I rushed to the limp body sprawled on the road. It had been blocking my path and when it didn't move for

"Hey, are you okay?" my jogged slowed to hesitance steps as i squinted, not able to make out his appearance in the dark night sky. "What happened?" I quirked when the man didn't reply.

I would've worried that he was dead but thankfully he twitched and then craned his head towards me. "I'm… lost" he groaned and rose to sit up.

"So you're laying in the middle of the road?" I crossed my arms and hitched an eyebrow.

He groaned again and inclined his body towards me. "Not that kind of lost." he replied with a fatigued murmur

I took another wavering step, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sure you can" he laughed to himself and I mulled over the private joke, unable to comprehend what he meant. The thoughts were at loss when distracted as he took out a silver flask, unscrewed the top and drank down his sorrows.

The silver moonlight rays hit his features, showing me the grimace that marred his handsome features. A pale complexion contrasted greatly with the black and leather attire and his dark locks which remained camouflaged in the darkness.

Now, I just felt sorry for him.

I shuffled towards him and didn't question my actions as I sat down next to him, crossing my legs beneath me. "It's not healthy to drink alone" I took it from him and smirked when I drank from it, gasping at the bitterness of the tequila.

His husky laugh caught my attention and I whirled around to him.

Now that I was closer, I could see that the perplexed gaze fixated on me was icy as his light blue eyes stared back at me. His soft looking lips had a faint sight of a smirk. I also found that his sleek locks were actually a jet black and loosely fell over his angular features.

"I'm sure I need this a whole lot more than you do" I quirked, taking another sip to appease the intense desire that I felt for someone who could be an axe-murderer.

The very thought now scared me and I handed his drink back, making a move to leave. "I'm gonna need to get going" I stood up, dusting off my jeans with wary expression.

"What's worse that drinking alone?" he slurred and drank again, "Drinking and driving"

I crossed my arms and stared down at him, wondering what an expensively clad handsome man had to worry about. "So what's your deal?"

"My deal?" he chuckled and hitched an eyebrow.

"Everyone has a deal" I dropped my hands by my side but then pointed at him accusingly. "Especially those ones who lay in the middle of the road at night"

"Do you have one?" he retorted.

I shook my head when looking down at his matured face. "Trivial - simple high school drama" I rolled my eyes as it thought to how mine was far from the normal 90210 situations.

"Me too" he grumped.

This surprised me and I awkwardly sat back down, next to him. "No offence but you look a bit older than the average high schooler"

"Yes but somehow I still found myself in the middle of high school drama" he groaned and that called for another gulp. After some silence as I waited for him to elaborate, he disappointed me when asking, "What is your name?"

I thought for a brief second as to whether this would bite me on the ass but decided it would be harmless. "Bella, yours?"

"Hi Bella" he sighed, drawling out the name but then reached up to stroke my hair and my breath hitched. "Bella..." he murmured again and caressed my cheek again, "Can I tell you something?" he asked but didnt give me a chance to reply as he cut off, "I want to tell you something" he dragged, falling close to me and I scrunched my nose at his stale breath. "It's a secret and it's a big one" he informed me and that only interested me further.

He suddenly moved back away from me and rolled to the side, bringing himself up to his feet. "I've never said it out loud" he groaned with the tired movements. "What would be the point? It's not going to change anything or make me a good person or make me adopt puppy" he turned to me, unleashing the anguished pain that iced his blue eyes. "I'm tired of trying to be what other people want me to be -" he breathed heavily and I stood up, taking a step towards him but pausing when he silently breathed, "...what she wants me to be" he whispered and then helplessly placed a hand on his chest, "Because this is who I am" he claimed, his shoulders slumping and the pain only growing more prominent

"From what I'm gathering - there's a girl, who is somehow forbidden - at least to you" I pointed but again met with his silence as he fell back down onto the ground. His mask firmed back up as he grew stone-faced when staring up at the stars.

What was the thinking?

What girl would hurt him? Why would they hurt him?

What did he do to make himself think that he wasn't good enough?

The questions faded when I realised that I was just staring at him and lengthening the silence. This was then followed by the inevitable reminder of my father's scolding voice so I excused myself again. "I have to get going"

"I miss that" he whispered.

I halted and turned back to him and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Realising how short life is" he muttered and this time his pain seeped into his whispered words. "I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret" again he uttered them like he was talking to himself. "But there is only so much hurt a man can take" he crumpled up again.

Not able to take it anymore, I walked over to him and nudged him with the boots."Come on" I urged and reached for his hand but he pulled it out of my reach.

"What?"

"I'm going to drop you home" I offered, regretting the words as soon as they left me

Again, he pulled away from me and stuttered, "N-no"

"Well I can't just leave you" I exclaimed helplessly.

He sat up this time with an actual smirk, quirking up the corner of his lips. "If you know anything about survival instincts, you will get in your car now and drive away" he advised.

"I understand self-preservation" I grimaced when thinking back to my past few months. "...but I also know how to be courteous" I smiled sweetly at him and nudged him again. "Let me just drop you off at home or at a bus stop or a shelter..."

"No, nein, nicht" he shook his head.

"Well I can't leave you here" I wondered why he was being so difficult. The one time I throw caution to the wind and help someone, they decline. Uh uh - no way.

If I hadn't stopped the car, would he have moved?

I leaned down and pulled him up, placing one arm around my shoulder and lifting him. I continued to heave but he remained slumped, "A little help would be nice" I jabbed.

"You smell good..." he murmured and began to nuzzle my neck, making it even more difficult to walk. My knees only weakened further and I stumbled a few times, this time he was the one to steady me.

Finally, we got to the car and I opened the passenger seat, pushing him inside. "Where are you taking me?" he downed the rest of his drink and shook it. "Are your eying to have your way with me?" He smirked again and I rolled my eyes when he followed with, "Because I would not mind..." his grin widened.

"You can sleep it off at my hotel" I sighed, again remorseful when the words left my mouth.

He lifted himself up, peering up at me with an apprehensive look, "You're either stupid" he sneered and clutched at his head, "...or too nice" he said it like it was a bad thing.

"I'm Damon"

Damon?

"Nice to meet you Damon" I smiled.

**-XxxxxxxX-**

**Present**

I felt like such a creep.

Here I was, raybans on and hanging tightly on to the hoodie that only made me sweat more. The precautions may seem unnecessary especially seeing as the windows were drawn up but I couldn't be too careful.

It was now 2:32 and I had arrived here at 12:47.

In my defence, I had gone for lunch and then came back. Now, it was finally worthwhile as I looked towards the familiar mustang rolling up the driveway.

The broken man I had met on the road seemed so different to the calm on confident one, jogging up to his door.

The only inclination that I could trust in letting me know it was the same person was the fact he was dressed in the signature black leather jacket and I could easily identify the sleekness of his ravened tresses that fell over his forehead.

Looking more handsome than I could remember.

It was nice to see the genuine smile on his face and hear the unrecognisable hum.

When I was with him, I was his medicine as he was mine. He helped me heal and I did the same. Sex was the easiest connection that would give us a few moments of release and forget about the outside world and our worries and troubles. Being with him, wrapped in his arms as I screamed out my ecstasy, made each day bearable and enjoyable.

It was meaningless...letting loose...undefined...we were simply using each other...no strings attached...

But now...

...now there was a string...

Urgh. What was I doing?

My hand reached over to turn the key and turn on the ignition. I revved the engine, ready to back out and go back to the airport or just keep driving on. Maybe even give brith on the ro-

My baby...

In an involuntary manner, my hand subconsciously dropped down to my stomach so I could stroke it gently and tiredly.

My baby...

Damn it!

I cut off the engine.

**A/N: Thought you might want to know how they met first. Did you like it? Can promise you that the next chapter will have Damon and Bella's reunion. Excited?**

**Question: Which side do you like better - Bad Damon? Or humanity Damon?**


	5. The Reconciliation

**THE RECONCILIATION **

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaa - you guys never cease to astound me. Amazing response to this story and I always look forward to waking up and working on it. Just know that your reviews are what get me excited to continue writing. Really happy I get to share this journey with all of you. **

**Song: Dead Weather - I Can't Hear You**

"Tracked me down, I'm impressed"

He leaned on the doorway and his confusion was erased the second he met my eyes and the loveable mischievous smile quirked up.

Can a person grow sexier?

It had only been two weeks since I last saw him but somehow, my memory didn't seem to do him any justice. It was also then that I realised how much I had actually missed him.

As unattached as the situation was, I had developed a soft spot for him. I missed how he would make me laugh with innuendos and crude jokes that though I scolded him about, still made me laugh. I even missed how he took advantage of pinning me down when he learnt that I was ticklish. I missed his musky scent of cologne and leather but something else spicy. I could remember how his aroma wisped against my lips when he leaned in, teasing me with the much anticipated kiss.

Oh - his lips. I had missed them.

...and his touch. I wanted to feel his fingers on me as I ran my fingers through his silky locks while breathing in his pleasured moans. I wanted to have him to caress d-

"Come back for more?" he disrupted me and I was then reminded me of the raspy yet confident voice only made him even more irresistible. "I was going to leave but I'm sure that I can spare an hour with you" he smirked and then i blushed as he gave me another once over with an appreciative lick of his bottom lip and then whispered. "Maybe even two..."

Finally I was snapped away from my more than inappropriate thoughts as I realised what he was proposing. "No thanks, I think you did more than enough" I eyed him and pushed past him, wanting to sit down.

"Please come in" he replied sarcastically but closed the door when trailing in after me. "I always knew you were a bit crazy..." He teased and I landed on the chair, looking up at him with a frown. "Don't worry, I always enjoyed crazy sex..." he cooed and stretched down on the space next to me.

I furthered myself from him, my foot jumping as I listened to the ominous ticking of the clock. Nervously, I rubbed my palms together but occasionally twirled the charms of my bracelet.

"Want some?"

His voice broke me away from the trance again and I whipped up, slumping my shoulders as I saw him holding up a crystal bottle which I could be sure withheld bourbon.

His favourite drink.

"No, I'm okay" I groaned that I couldn't even have a drink. Then, I plastered a smile when he approached me again and took a seat next to me. "Um..." I racked my brain for what I could say to start this off, instead of accidentally blurting it out. "How are you?" I questioned, seemed neutral and the website said that I should start off on a safe topic.

"Good" he laughed and sipped at his drink before gesturing to me, "You?"'

I smiled again, "Great. Really" I answered, rocking slightly. "Super actually. I've been fantastic" I rambled, wondering why he hadn't kicked me out yet.

"You sure you're okay?" he eyed me with concern.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself of the sweet moments that he was capable of. He couldn't act any worse than Edward had done and that was a small consolation.

Twisting my form towards him, I stared into his eyes and sighed again, "Okay before you kick me out, I am just going to warn you that what I am about to tell you will -" I paused and changed my mind, "- actually I don't know what you'll do"

He peered at me once again, assessing me and trying to sense whether I was just joking with him. Once he was convinced I was serious, he downed the rest of his drink. "Okay...suspense built and you have my interest" he laid his glass onto the coffee table and urged me, "What is it?"

Those gleaming blue eyes now met mine with an expectancy and I wondered how I could handle dulling the light that brightened them.

I drew back slightly and gulped nervously. "I'm feeling hot - do you feel hot? It's crazy hot down here" my rambling had me standing up from the seat and ripping off the jacket as I paced the room and used my fingers to rake back my messy tresses.

My apprehensive tapping stopped when he stood up with me so I held up a palm to stop him. "You should sit down" I advised and he frowned which I then mirrored. "Wait - can vampires go into shock?" I wondered aloud.

"Okay, you're freakier than I remember" he chuckled and pouted himself another drink. "Then again, I've always been drawn into being freaky" he grinned again and this time poured me a glass.

I accepted it but discreetly set it aside, as well as his so that I could take his hands in mine. "I am going to ask you, just...this one - this one time in your life, I would like you to be serious" I pleaded and led him back to the sofa with me.

He did the eye think he always did, smouldering gaze as he teased, "I'm always serious"

"Oh god" i slapped my forehead and made a move to stand, "Why am I even here?" I groaned and began to pick up my jacket so I could leave, "Just never mind" I muttered and shrugged into it.

Unfortunately, he whipped out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back down onto the seat. "Just say what you want so we can go upstairs and relive the past..." he purred, trailing his fingers down my cheek and then towards my collarbone.

"D-do you ever not think about sex?" I breathed and bit back another moan.

He leaned down to my neck and pushed the hair aside so he could leave fiery butterfly kisses up my jaw. "It is a scientific fact that men think about sex every five seconds" he grumbled and nuzzled my neck. "Now with a vampire's heightened emotions - imagine how difficult it is for me" his husky whisper ghosted over my skin, "especially with you in those shorts" he added seductively, proving his point by running his hand up my exposed thighs.

"You have to stop" I fumbled down to grab a fistful of his shirt but couldn't find the strength to push away.

He lifted his head, unleashing the hazy lustful glaze that took over him. "Do you want me to?" he challenged and I could only clutch his hair and pull him closer.

No - I needed to stop...but...urgh - it just felt...so good...

So so good...

"Just sit back..." he instructed and pushed away the jacket from my compliant body and then slipped his hands under my tank top, trailing his touch to my sides and I arched my back.

"Damon..." I tried to berate him but it came out as a wanton groan.

I fought my needs and instinctual want to roll over Nd straddle him by using the thought that this is what had gotten us into such a sticky situation.

"Mmm..." he mumbled against my skin.

The breathy moans soon subdued and I stopped all movement as I stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N: Well the cat is out of the bag. **

**Question: How do you think he will react? Worse than Edward? **

**FAQ - gotten a lot of people asking whether this will be like a breaking dawn pregnancy.**

**Answer is not really - to me it seems that Damon type vamps are more human as they eat and sleep so it will be a smoother pregnancy. Happy with the answer or got suggestions...please let me know -welcome all your thoughts; criticisms or requests :)**

**Back to last question, the majority agreed on humanity Damon. Just want to warn you that mine will be a bit of both - sometimes depending on the situation. **

**Reviews are almost as good as Damon's kisses. **


	6. The Talk

**THE TALK**

**A/N: Forgive me – I really wanted to update yesterday but whatever illness it was got really worse yesterday. Love you all for the overwhelming love that you have for this story, which is why I hated the fact that I couldn't update. Anyway, I'll stop now…**

**Song: Paramore – Decode…Coldplay – Lost…Pixies – Where is My Mind**

The silence that stretched between us only made me feel like he was drawing further away from me, regardless of his head still resting on my shoulder. His heated breaths were now heavy gasps that rippled through clenched teeth. His once gentle hold on my arm now tightened as he tried to process the news.

"I'm pregnant" I repeated.

He inched back slightly and lowered his voice, "Oh I heard you..." he rasped, keeping his head bowed and his eyes averted. Sleek black tendrils shadowed his features so I couldn't anticipate what he was feeling. "You're pregnant?" he breathed but still didn't meet my eyes. Before I could reply, he began to shake his head, "No – no – no, you can't be" he laughed darkly to himself and I remained frozen. "And even if you are – it's my baby?"

This time, his eyes met mine and I wish they hadn't.

Gone with the lovable mischievous gleam and the silver flecks that lightened his boyish features. Now, his blue orbs hardened into an icy pebbles but his expression was composed, detained - a mask.

Looking away from him, I faced the awkward situation with sarcasm. "Oh no, I just travelled over 1,000 miles to come and tell you that I'm pregnant but you're not the father"

I winced as soon as the words left me.

Way to calm him by using the word 'father' – Stupid!

I had wished he would ignore what I said but suddenly, he pulled back from me and was trying to distance himself from me. "It can't be my baby" he argued and walked to get himself another much deserved drink. In silence, I waited until he downed it and then rest his glass down on the table, pouring another one as he deterred his attention. "Listen, we had some fun and we agreed it was just a two week thing bu-"

His words were cut off with the dark glare that I set on him. "I have peed on twenty sticks and all of them say the same thing" I curtly snapped. "Neither of us asked for this so I really hope you're not suggesting that I slept with you so I could trap you". My anger derived from the fact that I thought we had at least established some sort of friendship that he would give me the benefit of the doubt.

He gulped nervously and broke our locked stares so he could rest his eyes with a pensive creased brow as he absentmindedly stared out the window, finishing off another glass.

The father of my child – ladies and gentlemen.

"I am a vampire" he finally spoke with a newfound fierceness. "We do not procreate"

I sighed at his words because I had tried mulling over the thought. "Well my uterus would say otherwise" I said, rubbing my temples as I now rested my elbows on my knees and my head resting between my hands.

With my eyes closed, I was startled when I felt the space next to me sink. I fluttered them closed again as I heard him speak. "This hasn't happened to any vampire I've known"

"You don't know every single vampire" I retorted tiredly.

I heard him shift and then felt his burning gaze on me as he hissed. "Well, why hasn't it happened before? I've slept with humans before – they never had any kids"

That you know of…

I snapped my eyes open to glare daggers at him again. "Do you make a habit of fucking human girls without protection?" I barked.

He stilled as we both reminisced the one time in the shower. After that, there was the time in the kitchen and then the bathtub and the kitchen again…

Well one of those times where we were both stupid and reckless, was bound to get me knocked up.

"So what now? What are you planning on doing? Are you going to get rid of it?" he rambled out his questions and I frowned at the thought of getting an abortion.

I inclined my form to look at his huddled form. "Okay, listen, I get that human life means little to you but this isn't just some random person, this is…" I paused braving myself to acknowledge this with him. "This is a baby" I breathed and my hand fell down to my stomach.

Our baby.

"How did you even find me?"

"Jasper Whitlock" I smiled when saying my saviour's name. "He told me you fought together"

"How do you know Jasper – is he-" his words were cut off when something dawned onto him and his eyes widened. "Wait – he's not the Cold One you told me about, is he?" he questioned and I shook my head frantically to appease the panic that flashed in his eyes.

"No, he was his 'brother'" I replied.

"So the other one came back?" he asked but I could easily see through his ploy. He was trying to distract himself from whatever was reeling in his mind.

He deserved that at least so I would humour him.

I fell back, relaxing into the seat. "Yes" I answered, with my eyes were glued onto the ceiling while his were on me. When he also fell back, I turned to face him. "He wasn't exactly happy about the news" I admitted timidly, gnawing on my bottom lip. "Neither was his family. Jasper was the only one who didn't turn me away" I continued and felt the betrayal rushed back and I began to despise his silence. "Say something..." I pleaded quietly and sat up to stare down at him.

It was his turn to face the ceiling and pretend to be interested in the patterns on the white plaster. "What should I say?" he laughed mockingly.

"Anything"

After a few minutes dragged by, he lifted his head and then decided to acknowledge me with another piece of his interrogation. "Why did you tell me?"

"I just didn't think it would be fair for you to not know that you have a child somewhere" I explained, not liking the idea of living a life where I constantly wondering about the 'what ifs' and the 'should haves'.

He stood up and walked away again, this time he stopped by the fireplace and I watched as he played with the glass before drinking the rest of his bourbon. "Trust me when I say that that kid is better off without me"

I shot up from my seat and stomped my way towards him, my mouth now rambling out my thoughts. "You think you're scared?" I exclaimed angrily and he grew wide eyed, "I'm the one carrying what is probably the first vampire baby!" I added in an equally raged tone, "I'm eighteen, just graduated, no job and I'm living in a motel"

Instead of placating my worries, he set down his glass and frowned. "Why are you living in a motel?"

"Needed somewhere to stay until my flight" I shrugged, not really seeing the big deal about it.

However, Damon didn't want to drop the subject, "When's your flight?"

"Next Tuesday"

Another silence grew, with me ogling him while he watched the flames only brightened further. I wanted to question his sanity and whether he was going into shock when he placed a hand on the wall to brace himself and then face me. "Why don't you stay here?" he offered but gave me no time to object. "We have many rooms that are never used"

"You don't have to trouble yourself" I shook my head and stepped away. "Right now, you need your space and frankly so do I"

Once again, a strange emotion crossed his eyes and the silver flecks cracked through the taciturn blue, which simply reminded me of the broken man on the road. "I don't know what you want me to do"

I stepped closer to him, the heat of the flames now warming my bare legs and giving me the courage to place my hand on his. Just the simple touch prompted the feelings of friendship and support that we had once shared. I really hoped that we would be able to get back to that. "This isn't just about me Damon, it's about both of us" I waved my free hand between our two bodies. "And about what you want" I eyed him, hoping that he would understand this. "I know that under the circumstances, this life isn't ideal to a vampire…" he scoffed at that but made no snarky comment so I added, "I just wanted you to know that you do not have to feel obligated to be a part of this. So, just I know that and I will not blame you if you tell me to leave and not come back and you can move on, forget about me"

Thankfully the words were stern and strong – almost believable as I had intended.

I couldn't grasp how he felt about it because he blanched and slowly tore his hands away from mine. I shook off the feeling of reject and lingered on how he picked up his glass and stumbled towards the table that had his drinks. He poured himself another and took his time when drinking it.

A defined clink of his glass resting back on the table, had me breathing deeply as I willed myself not to hyperventilate.

Who knows what he could be thinking about? Throw me out? Ignore me? Maybe - maybe he'd kill me? No, no – that was crazy. Damon was a lot of things but he wouldn-

"Stay the night"

"What?" I blinked, doubting whether I heard him right. I wa probably too deep in thought to have heard the words that I wanted to hear.

"Stay the night" he pronounced more profusely but still had his back facing me.

Now, I felt guilty for making him think he had to offer anything to me or even treat me like charity. "Damon…"

He squared his shoulders and pivoted to stare deep into my eyes with a determined and serious ambiance in his rigid form.

"It's what I want"

**A/N: There you have it…What did you think? Love for Damon? I know he hasn't exactly accepted the father role but at least he didn't kick her out. Plus, he did much better than Dickward did.**

**So...Love for BellaxDamon?**

**Question: Who do you want Damon tell first about this – Alaric or Stefan?**


	7. The Salvation

**THE SALVATION**

**A/N: Really tired so not much of an authors note. As always I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Love writing for you all and it's even more awesome to read your thoughts and suggestions. They help and inspire me. So as a thanks you, I give both POVs in a longer chapter.**

**Alaric votes definitely outweighed Stefan so here we go...**

**Song: Skylar Grey - Sunshine**

**BPOV**

Damon had left pretty much after seeing me to my room but not before nervously telling me that I could roam around if I wanted to and then casting a sneak glance at my stomach and then excusing himself by saying he needed a drink.

Still doubtful of my wanted presence, I considered sneaking out but I couldn't find it in me to leave.

Once I decided I was staying, rather than run, I stayed and took a tour, first in the kitchen so I could get some ice cream.

It had been a while since I had been this hot but I kinda loved it. I missed the sun and the warmth that it brought me. It was one of the reasons that I had considered moving back to Phoenix.

The other was the fact that Renee had been more forthcoming and accepting of this. After I told Charlie, he had grabbed his gun and started to run to the cruiser, ready to go over to kill my marble skinned ex-boyfriend.

So, because I worried over his safety and what the unpredictable Dickward might've done, I ran in front of my father and shouted (practically to the whole neighbourhood) that it wasn't Edward's baby.

After that, he had grilled me about the father's name, father's location, social security number, etc... the usual.

Nonetheless my father still supported me, despite his disappointment that I was no longer the pure innocent girl, he still loved me and even paid for my flight to Virginia. He'd driven me and told me to take my time but not too long because he wanted to see his grandson.

Which reminds me...

I took the phone out of my back pocket and dialled the number, placed the phone to my ear and only had to endure the tone for a split second before he answered.

"I was just about to call you" he breathed out a sigh of relief.

I smiled to myself and began to walk around the house, taking in the antique and historical decor. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I arrived safely" I replied while gaping at the paintings - no doubt originals.

"So...did you find him?" he hissed with the same venomous tone he used when referring to Damon but still maintained a burning curiosity.

Never one for subtlety...

"Have to say Bells, I was really worried when I found no records on him" Charlie stated and I gaped.

Stopping in my tracks, I whirled around with an open mouth, "You did a background check on him?!" I exclaimed but not sure why I was so surprised.

"As the Chief of Police and your father, it was my duty" he defended himself and I rolled my eyes at his weak argument.

"Dad!" I grumbled but then paused, resting my palm onto the wall and hitting my lip, "And...did you find anything good?" I murmured when my own interest was sparked.

Like father like daughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he chuckled, pleased with himself to have found that I could no longer claim to be on the high horse.

"Spill the beans, old man" I ordered.

He chuckled again, "Oh yeah, real incentive" he replied sarcastically but soon gave into my cold silence. "Like I said, barely anything on this guy. Just a name and some history on his ancestors but nothing helpful" he sighed again tiredly.

"Don't stress too much dad" I appeased him and continued my journey through the different rooms. "Damon's a really good guy" again I smiled with the honesty of the statement.

"Oh yes I can imagine" he muttered a few other choice expletives.

I groaned, not wanting to hear any of his unnecessary negativity. "I'd really appreciate it if you withdrew your sarcastic comments" I said with a frown. "It would make this much much easier..." I pleaded for his understanding.

"I'll try"

That was enough for me.

"That's all I ask"

"So, how did he take the news?"

Again, not one for subtlety.

I slumped down onto the steps and grinned, "Better than I expected, that's for sure" I sighed happily, ignoring the incoherent mutters from my father. "Of course he's shocked but that's called for" my fingers were now lightly drumming along my stomach before I placed my palm flat on the middle where a small bump was already forming. "We're all still adjusting" I added, still in disbelief that there was life inside of me.

"There's something I need to tell you..."

My hand was ripped away from my stomach and I had sat up with the ominous tone he had used. "What is it?" I urged.

"Dr. Cullen came by" he admitted in a lowered voice.

My eyebrows shot up and my voice raised up an octave, "He did?" I gasped.

"Yes" he answered, sounding less than happy about it. "Mrs. Cullen too, with the other boy and the blond one" he informed me and I grew more perplexed.

"Jasper and Emmett came?"

"No, it was the blonde girl" he amended with a edge of fear.

Now I was really mind-fucked. "Rosalie?" I scowled, wondering why she had even turned up but decided ghat whatever was said didn't matter. Any apologies were a little too late and I had already said goodbye to Forks and its inhabitants. Last thing I needed was for them to turn up here.

"You didn't tell them where I was did you?" I fretted.

He sighed heavily when replying, "All I told them was that you said you had to leave"

"Thank you" I smiled over the phone, hoping that he would understand that my gratitude was addressed to everything that he had done for me.

"Anytime Bells"

**DPOV**

A father?

The term was so simple and commonly used and inconsequential within my entire existence...

Until now.

None of this made any sense and even though I knew that drinking myself to oblivion wasn't helping, I still had fun trying.

What a father figure, huh?

"Hitting it pretty hard today" Ric slipped into the seat next to me, slapping my shoulder as he ordered his own drink. "Tough day?" he asked.

"Tough century" I scoffed and took the nearest bottle next to me and gulped down whatever it was. The tingle in my throat was weak and pathetic but still only encouraged me to order two more bottles.

"Is it John?" he quipped with a hitched eyebrow and then smiled at me. "Don't let him get to you, man"

"John" again I jeered at his guess but silently wished that it was John - much easier to handle. "The Gilberts are the least of my problems" I grumbled and drank even more. Suddenly, I thought that mixing my scotch and bourbon would make it stronger and I was somewhat right.

Ric wasn't letting go as he leaned in with furrowed eyebrows. "Then what's got into you?"

"I think you mean, who have I gotten into" I wagged a finger at him and smirked when he frowned in disgust. The brief amusement as cut off when the very obedient waiter arrived with more bottles of vodka.

"Okay, now you're scaring me"

For a few seconds, I revelled in the bitter taste whole thinking of whether I should tell him. Of course I should tell him - maybe he could tell me what to do.

He sighed in defeat and then took his usual whiskey but didn't make any move to drink it. "I tried calling you - where have you been?"

"Here. Drinking." I answered lazily and took his whiskey, happy to have something different but he snatched it back. "But before that, i was at home, finding out that I knocked someone up" I unexpectedly blurted out, surprising us both.

Well the cat was out of the bag.

Nothing I could do about it now.

I'm guessing two days before the whole town knew Damon Salvatore was going to be a father.

"What?" he actually spewed out his drink and I cringed.

"Say it don't spray it" I wiped at my jacket. "And you think you're shocked...?"

"Pl-please tell me that you're joking"

I sighed and slumped my shoulders and refilled the glass. "Wish I was" I admitted but the answer wasn't the complete truth.

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes but his question still triggered the vivid memory of me standing by the fireplace and feeling her warmth from across the room, smelling her delicious mouth-watering strawberry scent and then zoning in on the two heartbeats.

One was slow, hypnotic and almost seductive. The other one I had to concentrate on more as it was slow, faint and a hum - barely there but still somehow distinctive to my sent since hearing.

"She's at the house right now - probably sleeping" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair but stopped when Ric made the most annoying sound at that moment.

He was laughing.

"A father?" he grinned, still laughing at me.

"How is any of this funny?" I asked, still unable to find anything humorous about the situation.

"No - no, it's hilarious" he chuckled, "...and scary as hell" his laughter thankfully subdued and he was now turning to look at me again, "So...Andie wants to keep it?"

Mmmm...I forgot about that.

"Urgh - Andie" I groaned and my head fell down to my hands.

This only seemed to amuse Ric further. "It's not Andie?" he seemed unsure as to whether he should laugh at that or just pour me another drink.

At least he did both.

"No, some girl I met a while ago" I answered vaguely, somehow doubting whether I should tell him about Isabella.

"Wait-" he sat up straighter with an urgent look in his frantic eyes, "Is that where you were for two weeks?" he scowled but I was too tired. "With some girl?"

Not just any girl...

Then again, none of them knew about her. All they knew was that i had been out of town for a while. I hadn't told anyone about Isabella so you could consider her my sexy dirty little secret.

"Yes" I nodded, "So get over it and stop judging me" I snapped angrily and out of my own frustration.

"I'm not judging you" he argued and put his palms up in surrender but continued laughing to himself.

I decided that I didn't really care so I rolled my eyes and just let it go. "Sure..."

Ric was obviously having too much fun with this as he nudged my side playfully and stared at me with gleaming eyes. "So, have you thought of any names yet?" he teased.

"No comedic timing at all" I slammed my glass on the table and fought the urge to break something...or someone to be exact.

"Okay" he shook his head in silent laughter, "...but come on Damon, this is insane!" he hissed, lowering his voice when the townspeople grew nosy and turned to us. "Vampires can't have babies" he added.

I clenched my jaw and gripped the glass bottle in my hand. "Yep, gone over that too" I glared at him for thinking me incapable of looking at this from all angles; for not having thought over the concept over one hundred times. "...but it makes sense" I lowered my gaze. "She's human - she's not frozen in time so of course it's possible"

He fell back on the stool with a stunned expression. "Damon Salvatore - a dad" he uttered and released a dry humourless laugh. "Now that does not sound right"

"Hey I could be a dad" I argued, trying to defend myself and make myself believe it. "FYI, I would make a kick ass father" I smirked - at least that's what I was going for. "Well, I couldn't do worse than my father did"

Ric was apparently set on making me feel worse as he continued to fight against me on this. "Damon, you're talking about being responsible for another human being - actually two, if you count the girl" he surmised and I hated him at that moment.

If I wanted a lecture, I would've gone to Saint Stefan.

Oh Stefan - telling him might be fun just so I can see the look on his face. Though, I'm sure that happiness would be short-lived by him telling me how I should stay away from Isabella's life and then giving me reasons that I already knew about.

"This is way over my head" I clutched my head and placed the glass filled with ice onto my forehead.

Ric then started to get up and grab his jacket off the chair. "Listen, I'm gonna go check my and Isobel's research - see of I can find anything that can help" he offered but I shook my head, declining charity that would make me feel even less able for this.

"Sit down, you don't have to do anything for me" I waved him back down but he ignored me.

He smiled at me and continued his mocking, "Its not for you, I want to do it for my godchild" he laughed again and I growled.

"You wish" I snarled but felt a smile creeping up.

Before leaving, he turned to me and paused, "Just to be safe, why don't you make a doctor's appointment" he suggested another dumb idea and I waited until it dawned onto him that it wasn't exactly a normal baby we'd be dealing with. "Okay stupid idea" he agreed and made a move to leave but stopped when someone else joined us.

Great...

"Hey where have you been? I've been texting and calling you all day" my dear brother decided to make an appearance.

"Didn't you hear?" Alaric slapped his shoulder with a grin, ignoring my glare as he pleasantly added, "You're gonna be an uncle"

**A/N: Stefan voters, don't worry, I smell a lecture coming on very soon...**

**Love for Grandpa Charlie? Love for the Damon/Alaric bromance?**

**Question: Alaric as the godparent?**

**Also, I posted a picture as this chapter's teaser on my Facebook account (link on profile). Would you like me to be doing that frequently...?**

**I've also posted chapter 8's teaser pic - on the blog and Facebook**


	8. The Reveal

**THE REVEAL**

**A/N: Urrrgggghhh...headache and stuffed nose. Going straight back to bed after this update. Felt bad for having disappeared for so long...Enjoy.**

**Song: Alabama Shakes - Hold On (needed a feel good song)**

Once Stefan knew, everyone knew.

So thanks a lot Ric. Great call.

I just loved and really appreciated hearing everyone's heart-warming thoughts on the matter;

"Never thought I'd here Damon and baby in the same sentence" - blondie, so encouraging and supportive.

"You're kidding, right?" - the quarterback's most intelligent reply tithe situation.

"Damon as a father?!" - the loveable witch.

And the classic and favourable - "What?!"

It was even more enthralling having them in my house, discussing what a disappointment I was and how to deal with the situation.

However, the best thing about all this was my dear brother's support. I just loved how he was still following me around and scolding me for not having been more 'cautious'. He even threw in the usual 'reckless' and 'dangerous' with the same old - 'lack of responsibility'

"I just can't believe you would let it come to this" he continued to trail behind me as I looked through the cupboards in search of my favourite whiskey.

I needed something strong if I was going to put up with his incessant chattering.

"Sure, open up another one - that's going to make this all go away" he sneered at me and I gripped the glass, fighting the urge to throw it at his head.

Wait - why fight it?

With a flick of my wrist, the crystal glass was flung towards his direction.

Damn it, he ducked.

"Did that make you feel better?" he mocked and I growled, pushing past him and walking out the kitchen, sadly empty handed.

I groaned when I heard his annoying steps continue to follow after me and his aggravating voice continue his scolding, "There have been no records of a vampire baby - how do you know this is possible? This girl could be in serious danger but obviously you don't care. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Now I'm going to have to-"

That was it!

I grabbed his jacket and slammed him on the wall, "Back off, brother" I glared at him and then let him go but intentionally pushed him further, causing him to stumble.

Who asked him to do anything?

He seemed to be addicted in fixing other people's problems and I could only guess that it was because he wanted to be the hero of the day in front of his human.

Speaking of the devil...

"Glad you could join us" I smirked, leaning on the side of the doorway as I was met with her icy glare.

"Pregnant? Damon? Pregnant?" she stomped in, kicked the door shut and began to rip the jacket off herself and then threw it to one the chairs. Her angered eyes landed on me and I shrugged. "How are you so calm about this?!" She screamed, "You got some girl pregnant?!"

"Oh please, shout louder, I don't think Atlanta heard you"

I smiled at the words that had been close to what I was about to say.

Everyone else in the room, remained quiet, fixated on Isabella who now groaned and made her way down the stairs.

"You're awake"

"Couldn't sleep" she snapped and cast discreet glares onto the people around the room so I was guessing their shouts had awakened her.

"You must be..."

"Isabella" she replied and accepted the hand, "Call me Bella" she amended with a smile which then faltered as she added, "Instead of the girl Damon knocked up"

Caroline looked down in shame realising just how loud she had been and I laughed, taking Isabella's hand and leading her away from their judgemental stares and into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" I offered, remembering that she probably hadn't eaten anything. When I came in, I found her curled up in ball on the bed, sound asleep.

She moved away from me and sat on one of the chairs and smiled at me, "Water please"

"Something to eat" I corrected with a frown.

She grew pensive for a few seconds and then nervously asked, "Have you got cereal?"

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon!" Blondie joined in, walking in and taking a seat and I crossed my arms, watching as the rest of them trail in after her and taking their seats.

"You know, we could order something, if you want" Bonnie offered but Isabella shook her head in decline.

"Thanks but no thanks" she answered, "I have a craving for cereal" she explained so I picked out what I knew washer favourite.

"The girl wants cereal and cereal is what she'll get" I handed her the box of Lucky Charms and raised a brow when she grinned and took it eagerly. "I remember how hooked you were on the artificial colouring and excessive sugar"

"If you don't like it, why do you have it?" she challenged.

"Oh I didn't say I didn't like it" I argued and handed her a bowl and milk. "I'm just saying that it's bad for you. Can't do anything to me" I smirked and waved a hand towards my body, "Perfect unchangeable figure"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and poured in her cereal but as expected, she ignored the milk and began to pick at it.

I sat down by her, adorning a victorious grin and took some of her cereal, popping one in my mouth and smiling down at her. Again, she rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile back.

She then inclined her heads towards the several pairs of eyes that were staring at us with such interest, it was almost creepy - wait- not almost.

Yet again, Isabella beat me to the punch. "I already hate when people stare at me when I'm eating but it's even weirder that you're staring at my stomach" she pushed back her hair, bowed her head and continued to munch on the plain cereal.

"Sorry - it's just- well - it's...this thing - this whole thing - just - really..." Caroline continued to stammer, obviously still stumped over what she could say.

"Fucked up" Isabella finalised and nodded silently.

For a split second, I realised that I hadn't really considered what she was thinking. This whole time I had been trying to wrap my head around the fact that I could become responsible for yet another person. Then again, this wouldn't be just another other person - it would be my kid.

Regardless, I now realise that I hadn't considered how she felt and if she actually wanted to do this. How could she want this? How could she be so calm about carrying a vampire?

Part of me wished that we only had those two weeks and that she hadn't been able to find me. Just my luck that my two week stand, knew one of my old friends...

"So how old are you?"

Jumbled thoughts now fazed as I whipped up my head to glare at my brother, who calmly ignored me and stared at Isabella.

"Just turned nineteen" she replied with ease.

Stefan didn't seem to get the fact that I was close in ripping out his throat because he continued his interrogation. "No college plans?" he pried.

"I was planning on taking a year or two off anyway" Isabella shrugged, clearly not

"Do your parents know about this...?"

"Yes" now her tone grew curt and her eyes narrowed in angered slits.

"And?"

I slammed my fist on the table and several gasps sounded but I was solely focused on my target. "Back off brother" I really hated repeating myself and he was slowly making me lose my patience. "Don't make me ask you again" I added.

"So..." thankfully blondie was willing to take the lead. "...where did you two meet?"

"On the road"

"Atlanta"

Both me and Isabella answered simultaneously.

"Well I was passing through, visiting the Georgia campus and on my way back..." she trailed off, allowing me to finish off the story. This was probably because Isabella couldn't lie to save her life.

"Her car broke down" I added and she nodded to affirm it.

"Mmmhmm" she nodded and the. Took my hand in hers, leaning her head on my shoulder as she stared at the audience. "And I guess it was love at first sight" she sighed and kissed my cheek. I grinned at the familiarity of her warm touch and the softness of her lips.

"What?" they all ate it up and loudly chorused in disbelief.

"I'm just messing around" she chuckled and I smiled with her.

She then pulled away from my hold and stood up, wanting to take her bowl away.

"Let me" I offered and she shook me off with another icy glare. I let her go and held my hands up defensively, allowing her to do it herself.

She picked it up and then padded towards the sink. Suddenly, half-way she groaned and bowed slightly, "Ah" she whimpered and reached down to grasp her stomach.

We were all out of our seats but I reached for first. "What?" I demanded as an unexpected and urgent fear coursed through me.

Her scrunched features cleared up into an amused grin. "You guys are too easy" she laughed happily and I shook my head at her but still smiling along with her.

"Not funny" I scolded her but she continued to laugh when making her way back to us.

"Um, Bella, are you staying here?" Elena inquired with a slight edge to her tone.

Our eyes locked briefly before she turned back to Isabella witan expectant expression.

"Well Damon invited me for the night" she answered but looked between me and Elena with a certain understanding but I didn't comment upon it.

"Or as long as you'd like" I charmed her with another smirk and she pushed at my chest.

"You know I did call a motel" she reminded me.

I took her arm and pulled her closer when huskily whispering, "You're staying" I murmured and smiled when she shivered. "That's final"

"You know what this means?"

We broke apart and looked towards the all too pleased cheerleader.

"What?" we all asked.

She happily clapped her hands and grinned widely. "Baby shower!"

**A/N: Annoyed at Stefan? Elena? Love for the cuteness that is DamonxBella?**

**Question: Set in season 2 but should I still include Meredith in the story?**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and for the wonderful get well wishes. Also, thanks for the likes for the teaser posters so I shall leave another one on Facebook (link on profile) - Chapter 9 teaser up now.**


	9. The Centre

**THE CENTRE **

**A/N: Reason for the title is because I wanted to look at the centre of this whole situation. We've seen other character's reactions but its time to focus on the main people in this - Damon and Bella. **

It was 3:02 and I was still awake.

Maybe it was because I passed out in the early afternoon or it could be that my mind was restless, constantly worrying over what Damon thought or whether I had been to snappy with his friends and his brother.

Then again, his brother was being a dick. I didn't really understand what he was trying to say but today, he proved that what Damon said about him was partially true.

I had scolded him for speaking so rudely towards his brother when we were alone together. However, now, I understood.

The thoughts were disrupted when I heard movement in the room next to me.

Was he awake?

This was confirmed as I heard the bed shift and his footsteps pad across the bedroom.

Without another thought, I pushed myself off the bed and shuffled towards my door, slowly pulling it open and then walking across the other bedroom door opposite mine.

Nothing would've prepared me for the sight before me.

There was Damon.

He was shirtless and in black silk pyjama bottoms. His muscles on show as he sat on the bed but bowed. His dark hair falling over his forehead

as he prepared himself a drink. "Role model huh?" he chuckled.

I could only manage a weak smile.

He turned to me and before waving me in, his hungry gaze trailed down my form. Again, I was dressed in dark blue pyjama shorts but with a white cotton tank top.

With a sigh, I walked further into the room and made my way towards him. I got onto the bed and moved behind him, kneeling so i could pull him back. My hands now tried to untie the nonexistent knots in his muscles.

He used to massage me a lot and I sometimes returned the favour, regardless of how unnecessary they were.

Still, he said he enjoyed it.

He took a small sip and sighed. "Great day huh?"

"They're just worried about you" I said and began to massage his shoulder. "It's nice" I muttered.

"They're worried about you too" he revealed but sounded tired.

Gentle fingers slowly kneaded his muscled shoulders and then down his back. "I don't think there's anything to worry about" I placed a gently but brief kiss onto his cheek.

For a moment he blinked, struck in surprise but a good surprise until he finally wondered aloud, "Thought you'd be asleep by now"

"Can't" I shrugged and continued with my task.

He sighed, "Me neither" he admitted with fatigue underlying his breathed words. "Don't let Stefan get to you" he added unexpectedly.

"No one got to me" I lied and didn't give him a chance to call me out as I interrupted him. "Your girl is pretty" I commented, taking him by surprise.

"My girl?" he scoffed but grew wary of where the conversation was heading.

"The one you told me about" I pointed out with a knowing smile.

He turned to me and challenged, "Which one do you think it is?"

"Elena, right?" I guessed correctly, not needing his confirmation to prove it.

He shook his head and turned back around, "She doesn't mean anything..." He tried to play it off but he was not fooling anyone - well he wasn't fooling me.

"I saw the way you looked at her" I murmured and that silenced him...but only for a few moments.

"Did you come here to talk about relationships?" he snapped, losing his patience and temper.

With that, I knew I couldn't stall any,ore. Just like I could see through him, he could easily read me.

"You know, we've talked to everyone and I've talked to other people but...but I haven't really talked to you" I moved to the side so I could meet his eyes.

In a blur, I found myself laying on my back and Damon hovering over me with a small smirk, "What do you want to talk about?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and hitched and eyebrow, wanting him to read into the obviousness.

"Well then, where to start?" he rolled off me so he was laying on the bed next to me.

I laid my head in my hand and looked down at him, "So, I guess I should tell you my parents know" I laughed it off, hoping he would understand that there was nothing to worry about.

"How did they take it?" he frowned, growing wary.

"Well, I had to stop my dad from following me here with his gun"

This made him smile and he now lazily drew circles on my bare thigh, "Chief of Police right?" his eyes fell down his fingers caressing my skin.

I too smiled at the fact that he'd been listening to me. "That's the one" I nodded in agreement.

"What about your mother?" he peered up at me with a small furrow between his eyebrows. "She can't be too pleased" he tried to remain nonchalant.

"Actually, she is probably buying baby clothes as we speak" I grinned at the excited chatter of my mother.

Damon's touch stopped but he left his palm flat, on my thigh. "Really?"

Stupid move Swan!

This time, I actually slapped my forehead, "Geez, Sorry" I apologised with a guilty glance, "I'm just - sorry" I repeated again, "This is probably freaking you out" I shook my head at my own stupidity.

Nonetheless, Damon being Damon. grew defensive as he arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm 'freaking out'?" he mused but I could evidently see as his eyes tightened and he sat up once again, going for the bottle.

"You're pouring yourself another drink" I answered with a smug expression but pursed lips. "Also, you tend to tap your foot, clench your jaw and look away when you are in fact 'freaking out"

He looked down and realised he was tapping his foot so he quickly stopped. "That doesn't prove anything" he muttered but it was a weak argument.

I rose from the bed and moved behind him again. I rested my head on his warm back and tilted my head to place a kiss on his bare back.

When he shivered, I trailed my kisses up to his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back down onto the bed. "We need to talk" I reminded him.

He complied and lay back down.

I say up and looked down at him, expectant and waiting.

"Listen, as much as I would love to, I can't tell you what to do" he said.

I nodded taking his words into consideration but then deciding that I did want to know what he was thinking. "If you could, what would you tell me to do?" I wondered and felt my heart rate speed up.

"Like I said, I can't tell you what to do" he repeated.

I dropped my hands to my side in frustration. "Yes but Damon, you can't - that's not enough" I exclaimed angrily, "You are a apart of this. Whatever decision I make, I should make with you"

He avoided me and began to stare at the ceiling. It took him a full two minutes before actually giving me an insight into what he was thinking.

"I didn't ask for this"

A cold silence stretched between us and I felt alone and suddenly fearful of what he wanted.

I wasn't going to shout at him or scold him because it wasn't his fault.

He was scared and so was I.

I fell back next to him, laying on my back so I too was staring up at the ceiling. Then soundlessly, I slipped my fingers through his and held tightly as if I was gripping onto something.

Maybe comfort? Maybe any contact possible? Maybe I didn't want to feel so lonely?

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered and I felt his gaze fixated on me, probably trying to read me again.

As he had been honest with me, I decided to return the favour. "I don't think I can do this" I shook my head and bit my lip as I turned my head to face him. "...Not alone" I added quietly.

"I can't be a dad" he admitted in a quiet and vulnerable whisper. "I can't be some kid's father" he grew more agitated and then began to run his fingers through his hair, messing up the locks even more but he still looked sexy - like a ragged sexy...

Focus...

I sighed, ashamed at myself and tried to focus once again.

"I don't know how to be a father" he added, equally broken and angry.

"As opposed to my vast experience of being a mother?" I retorted and this earned me a small smile. "No one is ever ready for these things" I made another attempt at giving him some peace by stroking his scalp. "It's normal to be scared and worried but..."

"But what?" he interjected.

"Two is better than one" I replied with a sad smile.

"You heard my brother" he outburst with a humourless laugh, "I'm reckless, irresponsible and impulsive" he listed with such burning hatred that I worried he had taken the insults to heart.

"Exactly so you know what not to do" I joked and that again earned another rare smile. "This should be about my parents or your brother or Elena or anybody else" I argued, still using my fingers to comb through his tangled locks but then moved down to place my hand on his chest. "It's just me and you" I gestured between us.

His intensity was becoming too much that I had to incline my eyes back to the ceiling as I tried to make out the patterns. They were different swirls and held no meaning or creation - just a cluster of different designs.

"I wonder which time did it?" He decided to break the silence and I was taken back with the teasing tone.

"What?" I tilted my head to the side again, confused by what he meant.

"You know, which time? Which position...?" he trailed off but it was enough for me to understand.

"Oh God?" I slapped his arm and jerked up to scowl at him, "That's what you're thinking about?!" I hit him again when he continued to laugh.

Once the laughter subdued, I fell back next to him and felt a grin stretch up as the answer popped into my head.

"The bathtub" we both said.

Finally, we had something to smile at.

**A/N: Cute massage time? Cute DamonxBella time?**

**Question: For this story, would you like - AlaricxJenna or AlaricxMeredith**


	10. The Complication

**THE COMPLICATIONS**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I did make it longer. THANK YOU for the amazing reviews. You guys just...I really do not know what to say so I'll let the story do the talking. We are so close 300, I am so excited and I owe it all to you. **

I ended up spending the remainder of the night in Damon's bed and it was wonderful. We didn't do anything beyond the casual caresses or brief kisses as we were simply busy talking. I told him about how I broke the news to the Cullens and he returned explaining the sun and the moon curse.

And I thought I had problems.

Regardless, I enjoyed how we were easily blending back into the two idiots that met in the side of the road. I had missed him and his little quirks, even his inappropriate jokes.

With a tired sigh, I roll over but smile when strings arms pull me closer so I am now resting on his muscled torso. My fingers lazily trailed over the muscled panes, taunting him by trailing close to the

Like last night, he couldn't seem to get enough of my hair. His fingers were running through the dark and messy mane with gentle care. "Morning" he breathed.

I smiled when I felt his lips brush my forehead. "Good morning" I reply and push myself up together a good look at him. His hair messy with a sexy bed-head look while his blue eyes darkened as the eyelids drooped, still lulled with sleep.

"Sleep well?" he inquired with genuine sincerity and interest.

I smiled against his skin. "Yeah, I did. What about y-" my hand flew up to cup my mouth as my head grew dizzy and I felt the nausea kick in.

Within seconds, I rolled off him and began to rush towards the bathroom, stumbling on the way but finally reaching the toilet. The hand now dropped down to my stomach as I felt the familiar putrid feeling rise up to my throat when throwing up.

"I knew there was a reason why I hated being human..."

Hearing his voice and feeling his presence in the room made me groan before throwing up some more.

I was surprised, angry and touched when I felt his cool fingers stroke my forehead before pushing my hair back for me.

"Thanks" I grumbled, flushing the toilet and then collapsed back onto the floor, next to the toilet with one palm on my forehead.

Damon crouched next to me and I cowered behind my hands. Still, he wouldn't let it go when his fingers held my wrists and pulled them away from my eyes. "You okay?" he asked but with an amused glint in his bright eyes.

"I'm fine" I replied in a dulled tone and tried to get up. Damon realised what I was doing and stood up, handing me his hand as he helped me up.

"Come on, there's no need to be embarrassed" he nudged me playfully. "It happens to everyone" he reassured me with a small comforting smile, which I returned.

I was about to reply but there was a knock on the door that got his attention."I'll get that" he said and made a move to leave but then paused to turn to me. "Use the shower - you stink" he smirked.

In reply, I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off but he simply grinned and walked off.

Once he was gone, I took his advise and stripped off my clothing so I could try out his awesome looking shower.

**-XxxxxxxxX-**

The delicious smell of bacon and pancakes lured me downstairs into the kitchen.

There, I found Elena and Stefan huddled by the dining table. Damon was absent which made me feel queasy.

Nonetheless, I took a deep placating breath and smiled before stepping into the room. "Morning lovebirds" I slipped into the chair opposite them.

"Bella..." Elena's smile was so sickeningly sweet that it was obviously fake and forced. "How are you?" she question but I could tell it was simply for the sake of asking.

"I'm good" I nodded and then politely gestured towards them, "What about you guys?"

"We're alright" Stefan answered for both of them and that just reminded me of Edward and I's relationship. "Would you like some breakfast?" he kindly offered, surprising me.

"God yes!" I exclaimed, making them a jump a little. "I am starving" just to prove my point, my stomach growled in anticipation as the smell had grown more potent and alluring.

He nodded and stood up, walking towards the cupboards and then pulling out several boxes. "We've got porridge or...um...oatmeal?" he suggested and I felt my appetite die.

What was the difference?

They both sounded disgusting right now and would simply make me want to puke again.

"I just made breakfast" Damon made himself known, walking into the room but the happiness erased as it was now replaced with an angered frown. "She does not need that crap" he snapped at his brother and shoved the boxes back into the cupboard.

"What she needs is a healthy diet" Stefan argued, crossing his arms over his chest as he cast a disappointed glare at his brother. "She needs her strength-"

"No, what she needs is for you to stop making decisions for her" Damon took a dangerously close step towards him.

"I'm trying to help her" Stefan exclaimed, childishly throwing his arms in the air.

This did not go well by Damon who only grew more agitated, "No one asked for your help" he growled and I tried not to focus on how sexy I found that. "She certainly did not!" he added.

"What? So she should depend on you?" Stefan quirked an eyebrow as if amused by the thought and my hatred for him grew. "You have a girlfriend and now you have a teenage girl carrying your child"

Okay, now I've had enough.

"Stop!" I screamed, the command echoing and sending chills trough the huddled Elena. "Both of you stop!" I glared at them, wondering how they hadn't killed each other yet. "Your arguing is petty and childish and frankly it's giving me a headache" I groaned, massaging my temple.

Dropping my hands, I then focused on the main source of my rage. "And Stefan" I called to him and clenched my jaw when he glared at me. "I do not need you making any decisions for me" I stated and my stare made him bow his head in shame. "This is between me and Damon" I added and sent a warning glance at Elena too.

However, this only gave her boyfriend a chance to "Bella, you don't realise the kind of risk you're putting yourself up to" Stefan began again and I rolled my eyes. "What you need-"

"No offence Stefan but I do not know you" I snapped, cutting him off with a wave of my hand. "Which means that you do not get to give any input into how I should live my life"

"I'm just trying to help" he defended himself in a weak and lowered voice.

I smiled, "Then start by giving me some bacon"

"That's not..." he began but stopped when I cut him off with an arched brow and my best bitchy glare.

Finally, he understood the message and turned around to fill my plate. Elena had even walked up next to him to help.

I was about to flash Damon my victorious smile but only found him trudging out of the room and entering the living room with slumped shoulders and a tired sigh.

A frown now marred my features and I slipped off the chair, naturally following after him. "Aren't you the one who told me not to let him get to me?" I teased with a smirk as I watched him fall down on the sofa with a defeated look.

He scoffed a dry laugh and a shake of his head. "This isn't about Stefan"

"What is it?" I wondered worriedly, collapsing beside him.

He was about to explain when we were interrupted with the appearance of an older, probably mid-twenties, handsome man. His light brown locks were slightly curled but styled back. He was casually dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and dark jeans. "Hey man, I have to get g-" he paused when his eyes finally landed on us.

I offered a shy wave in greeting, suddenly feeling like a school girl with a crush.

What? He was very very handsome...

"Isabella, right?" he flashed a friendly smile that made his features more youthful. "I have heard a lot about you" he held out his hand and I accepted it, hoping that I was not blushing.

I smirked at Damon and then glanced back at the one I knew was Alaric. "He told you about me?" I inwardly felt myself soar with the confirmations of his nod. "Damon can't seem to help bragging about me" I said, making both of us laugh. "He told me about you too, Alaric right?"

Damon had talked about him, quiet a lot actually and I was happy to learn that he had a friend.

"Yep" he nodded, nervously glancing over my shoulder before looking back at me.

I nudged him playfully, "I suppose I should thank you for keeping him in check"

"Keep Damon in check?" he questioned me and I understood.

"Yeah, never mind" I smirked at Damon but he was so deep in thought, I doubted he was even listening to us.

Now I was officially worried.

"As much as I would love to stay, I have to go" Alaric began to shrug into the jacket and surprisingly zipped it up. "I should leave you two" he smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Well it was nice meeting you" I called to him as he began to walk away. He only gave Damon a small apprehensive glance and remained quiet as he exited.

"Okay" I turned back to Damon and crossed my arms. "Tell me what's wrong" I demanded and cursed myself for faltering at the end. My angst was already exposed in my wavering voice.

He slowly looked up at me with emotionless and graven eyes. After watching me for a while, he grew determined yet masked when standing up and grabbing my hand. "Come with me"

I wasn't given a chance to answer as he he pulled me into the room that his best friend had been.

He then let go of my hand and began to pace the space before him.

I looked at the rest of the room and found that it was a dining room with a classy crystal chandelier hanging above. The dining set with mahogany and looked very antique.

However, what really caught my eye was how table was now covered in several books, clippings and papers, some had even flooded the floor.

"You can't have this baby" His words took me back and I felt the fear creeping in with his icy stare now frostily fixated on me. His defeated slump left him leaning on the wall opposite me, intentionally wanting the large space between us. "You can't have-"

"I heard you" I replied, matching his coldness. "I-I heard you" my knees were giving in so I gripped one chair and slowly slid down onto it. My trembling hands now planted on my knees as I willed myself to take deep calming breaths.

I heard his footsteps but they seemed distant. It was only until I felt his hands slip something in my hands that I realised he was standing before me.

With great hesitance, I peeked up at him but he avoided it, clenching his jaw and gritting through clenched teeth. "Read"

I now focused on the heavy weight of the book placed on my hands. I slipped one of the hands out from under it and clenched and unclenched my fingers, trying to stop the shivers.

Then, I ran it down my face and blinked to help focus on the blurred ink on the page. Regardless of a page filled with words and no pictures, the right words did stand out for me.

Eleanor Brewer...21 years of age...young...bites on her neck...child...weak and drained...not string enough...both died...1932...

"I'm not letting you do this"

My entranced state was broken with Damon's hard-edged determination but my fright although heightened, was pushed back when the dream manifested in my thoughts.

I couldn't let that go.

I couldn't let this - our baby, go.

"You told me you won't tell me what to do" I tried to laugh but it sounded off, making us both cringe at the hoarse sound.

He angrily slammed his palms on the table. "That's before I knew it would kill you" he viciously growled, now I was cursed with having his fierce and angered eyes on me.

"There are a thousand - no - a million women out there trying to get pregnant but can't" I argued, hating the fact that he was pushing me into a corner. I was tired of vampires making decisions for me and I thought Damon was different. "I have been lucky enough to..." I trailed off when the sweet image returned. The perfects dark haired and blue eyed baby in my hands.

"You can have another one" damon roughly pulled the chair near me and sat down, like a mad man. "You've got time! Maybe with - that human boy" he stammered frantically, running his fingers through his hair and then widening his eyes when something dawned onto him. "That one you told me about"

"Mike?" his name was bitter when leaving me. "I am not going - no - ew - urgh - no, not Mike" I shot up from the seat and walked off but Damon blurred in front of me, blocking my path.

"This thing could kill you" his voice had now gentled into a rasped whisper, finally allowing me to read into the fear that iced his blue orbs.

Locking our gazes, I placed a hand to my chest, "My body, my choice" I replied, hoping that he would drop the talk and let me leave.

How wrong I was.

"You can't do this"

I placed a comforting palm onto his chest and then slid it up to his shoulder before resting it behind his neck. "I'm going to be fine" I murmured and moved closer to him, tightening my hold on him. "It's all going to be okay" I said, wanting to believe the words myself.

As usual he tried to read me and the warmth now shading his silver flecks suggested his resilience. Again I was wrong because he reached up to grip my wrists and then pull them away from his face. "I am not taking that chance" he gritted and held my hands down.

"I am tired of you vampires thinking that you can control me and my decisions. I am sick of you all making me feel like I'm too weak and stupid just because I'm a human" I rambled, now speaking out of the darkened thoughts of my last memories of the Cullens.

"Fine!"

I blinked up at Damon who grabbed his jacket and was now heading towards the front door.

I hosted my steps and followed after him, gripping his hand to stop him from leaving. "What does that mean?" I asked, breathing heavily as the doubts and worries now flooded in.

He held the door ajar, still prepared to leave. Then, he leaned in close to me with the mask still firm in place but his burning rage now forevermore present with the dangerous shudders racking his body. His tight fists pressed by his side and his nostrils flared with his heavy breathing.

"Your body - your choice"

**DPOV**

Well you can't say I didn't try.

Human can be so frustrating with their stupidity and blatant lack of respect for the short life that they had.

Here Isabella was, young at eighteen and with the world at her fingertips. She was smart, funny and sexy and was willing to destroy her life with what - a baby?

And what was with the statistics? I didn't care whether a billion women wanted kids - I only cared...

Urgh.

I tried but apparently anything I said wasn't worth anything.

Well, I was not going to sit there and watch yet another person die. It was depressing as hell and I was not going through that again.

I needed a drink.

All the good stuff was back home but I really didn't want to be there. Between my annoying brother and a suicidal teenager, the house wasn't exactly welcoming.

It wasn't long before I caught sight of the Mystic Grill and slowly began to slow down by the side. However, once I was parked outside, my phone buzzed.

Don't look...don't look...don't look...

I looked.

**I'm sorry for making you feel like this. I did not want you to feel obligated to do anything. **

**Just say the word and I'm gone. **

**I'm sorry. **

**~ B**

I knew I shouldn't have looked.

How the hell did she do that?

Damn it!

The engine was on and I was taking a sharp turn back around, ignoring the car horns as I accelerated down the road, but I was not going back to the house.

**A/N: Longer update with a lot packed in. Where is Damon going? Do you feel for him? Feel for Bella? Angry at Stefan?**

**Teaser is up now on my Facebook (link on profile). Clue: surprise guest joining the situation.**

**Question: Any ideas on who the mystery person will be?**

**Love your reviews. Realise that the majority was for AlaricxJenna so your will shall be done. **


	11. The Disagreement

**THE DISAGREEMENT**

**A/N: You guys truly blow me away and I hope you enjoy. Apology and explanation at the end. For now, just read on...**

5:00 came...8:00 came...10:00 came...

I had spent the hours reading through the papers given to me. I had tried to find something that would give up hope - make Damon see that it would all work out.

However, when 11:00 hit, my bloodshot eyes were tired and my head fell fuzzy. So, I got up from the seat, walked up the stairs and numbly packed my stuff. All of it fit in the duffel so it didn't take me too long.

11:13 found me sat on the steps, staring at the door with such fixation, I was surprised that I was yet to burn a hole through the wood.

My concentration only faltered moments later when I felt the boards of the staircase creak. Then, I felt a small brush on my shoulder but still refused to tear my gaze away.

"I know you think I'm trying to control your life but I just wanted to help" he murmurs next to me with an unexpected timidness. "You know, hate to say this but my brother is right" he began and I squeezed my eyes shut unintentionally.

It was his words that struck a nerve.

Stefan seemed to know just how to push my buttons.

"Damon does have the tendency to ignore how human life-"

"Don't" I shook my head and for a split second, glared at him, "Just don't" I warned, angry that he would try to blame his brother again.

When my eyes flickered back to the door, he sighed heavily and ascended the stairs, probably to retreat back to his room.

A pang of guilt hit me but I knew thatI had the right to defend the father of my unborn child.

The father of my unborn child who has been out for over eight hours and hasn't even thought to reply to my text or calls.

I was angry.

I was scared.

And so fucking tired.

Maybe even a little hungry.

I should just go and leave him to it.

After everything that Edward had said and done to me, I didn't want to face the same outcome with Damon. I wanted to cherish the good memories we already had and not have them tarnished with this mistake.

With that decided, I reached to my side and picked up the duffel bag. Then, quietly and slowly, I opened the door and stepped outside, careful to not slam it.

The sight of my car at the driveway gave me the courage needed to approach it.

After unlocking the doors, I threw my bags in the backseat before walking around to the driver's door.

"Where do you think you're going?" the closeness of the gentled whisper and the feel of his chilled breath against my cheek had me shivering. I could feel his body right behind me, even feel his body heat through both our layers.

Now I was relieved and pleased that he was okay.

Bracing myself, I placed one hand onto the car but didn't turn around. "I'm going back to the motel" I murmured and took a deep breath to calm my erratic nerves. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have dragged you into this" I gritted and then tried to pull the car door open.

He was quick enough to push the door. Back and close it. "You're not going anywhere" he said calmly.

"Damon..." I breathed and then paused, drawing in another breath before whipping around to look up at him. "I am exhausted, hungry and pissed - not a good combination" I was about to demand for him to let me go but he grabbed my keys so I crossed my arms and glared. "If you care for your life, you will give me back the keys" I threatened and tried to reach for the keys but he kept pulling away.

"Ah, so this is the lovely Isabella..." a rich English accent purred and I craned my head to the shadowed man sauntering towards us.

With the low glow of the moonlight, I could already see that the man as handsome.

And a vampire.

His chestnut hair was pushed back but a few stray wisps curled down to his forehead. A strange curiosity blazed within his darkened stare that was trained onto my form.

To match his articulate manner of speaking, he wore a dark suit that covered his muscled form.

"Who's this?" I questioned when I saw how the corner of his lips tugged slightly until his lips curved into a small smile.

He dropped his head but only for a second. Once again, his eyes were on me as he moved closer. "Pardon my manners" he apologised and held out a hand for me, "My name is Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson"

God! That accent would be every girl's undoing!

**-XxxxxX-**

I tried but I couldn't.

My eyes just couldn't pull away from the young English gentleman that was sat across me. Damon had nudged me a few times and scowled at me but I ignored it.

Why was he angry?

I glanced towards him and found his stormy eyes now set on Elijah.

Jealous?

He had no reason to be.

Why was I thinking about it? Why was I even here? I should be on my way to the motel, listening to very loud rock music in the radio.

"Well as much as I enjoy awkward silences..." I drawled out and stood up, reaching for my bag again, "I think I should get going" I said but Damon materialised before me.

His hand was now placed on my shoulder before pushing me back down onto the seat. "Sit down Isabella" he ordered and I glared at him, hating his hard-edged tone.

"Come now, that's no way to speak to a lady" Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to placate him.

"Yeah Damon" I smiled smugly but relented when falling back onto the sofa. "You could learn a thing or two from Elijah" I continued, enraging him further as he pulled away from Elijah's hold.

Elijah smiled at me and waited until Damon walked off to approach me. Quietly and gracefully, he sat down next to me and set his penetrating stare onto me. "You must be wondering why I'm here?" he mused

"Oh no" I waved him off mockingly with a tone thick with sarcasm.

He actually cracked a smile but then it fell as he glanced at the scattered papers. He reached over to rifle through a few of the documents before picking out the picture.

"Eleanor" he murmured.

"You knew her" I assumed, knowingly reading his nostalgia.

He cooked his head to the side and proudly stated, "I'm over 1.000 years"

I then looked between him and the picture before weaving more assumptions. "Are you the vampi-"

"God no" he shuddered visibly and set the paper back down. "The vampire was not of our kind" he revealed with a meaningful look.

"Eleanor was with a Cold One?" I gasped and frantically sought out Damon who was wearily watching the flames. That meant that he already heard of everything Elijah had said. "But the marks?" I remembered the two holes in her neck and inner thigh.

"Don't let the face fool you" Elijah chuckled to himself. "Eleanor was what you would call..." he paused momentarily with a quizzical brow. "...a woman of the town"

I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary subtlety. "She was a prostitute"

He simply nodded and now grew uncomfortable. His fingers buttoned his suit jacket as he relaxed back onto the seat. "The majority of her...clients were vampires" he continued to help piece out the situation.

"Kinky" Damon finally piped in and I rolled my eyes.

"So she was carrying a baby that was half human and half a Cold One vampire?" I revised, wanting to understand the irony of the situation.

Elijah nodded grimly, "Yes" he grumbled and then inclined his form towards me. "However, her body couldn't handle it. The pregnancy weakened her because the baby could not stomach human food" he explained with such an articulate manner that it was almost intimidating.

"...but your kind can" I finally smiled, finding hope within his words.

"Well yes" he nodded but with hesitancy. Before I could begin celebrating, he placed a hand onto my arm. "Though, human food only helps with the cravings"

"But the baby can still eat human food" I persisted, refusing to let him ruin this for me.

"Isabella, do not let this appease you. There are far more risks" he warned but so vaguely that I found myself challenging him.

"Like what?" I snapped, suddenly frustrated to have my doubts return.

"For one, the child was growing at an unusually fast rate and would crack the mother's bones"

"Yeah but Cold Ones have the - the marble skin - I mean, that must've had something to do with it" I babbled, looking at Damon for support but his back was still turned. "Your kind is more human than the cold Ones so maybe mine will be just like any other normal human bir-"

"It's okay" Elijah tried to placate my frantic rambling. "Just calm down"

"No!" i shouted and tore away from the seat. "it's not okay" I remarked and again glanced at Damon who in return lengthened his silence. "Don't tell me to calm down" I fretted and stalked over to the table with crystal glasses filled with the cure to my rage.

I revelled in the familiarity of the glass in my hands as I poured the bourbon into one glass. The richness of it's age was present with the overwhelming aroma.

I lifted it to my lips, the glass trembling in my unstable fingers. Though, when the glass touched my lips, I withdrew and placed the glass back onto the table.

"J-ju-just tell me..." I swallowed down the thick lump in my throat and blinked away the tears. I placed my hands onto the table to prevent my self from falling. "Is there any hope for me?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

"There are no records of any pregnancies such as these"

I whipped around, impatient and aggravated. "That's not what I asked" I growled.

Elijah stood up and soundlessly stepped over to me. He braced one hand on the table and peered into my eyes. I wasn't expecting to find the remorse in his eyes as he gave his honest answer. "There is hope for your baby"

"But not for me" I nodded in understanding.

Suddenly tired and feeling my knees give away, I stumbled back to the seats and sunk down onto the nearest one.

Damon made himself known again when he whirled around. His blue eyes blazing with such conflict and a burning anger that I found myself cowering from him. "Then it's out of the question" he barked.

Stefan now emerged at the doorway, "What is-" he froze when looking towards Elijah. "What is he doing here?"

"Relax" Elijah replied calmly, resting his hand in his shoulder while the otherness tired toward the immobilised Damon. "Your brother invited me" he explained and warily looked towards me. "Well, I have said what I can so I must leave you" he excused himself and addressed me again. "I hope that I have been of use..."

"Yes" I nodded but refused to meet his eyes. "Thank you" I replied hastily while awaiting for Damon. His shoulders hunched over as he placed his hands onto the sofa. Deep breaths sounded the room and I wish I could see his face but it was hidden by his dark tresses that fell over his face.

Elijah refused to be ignored and made his way back to me. He took my hand in his. "Goodnight, sweet Isabella" he kissed my hand and I could only offer a tight-lipped smile.

This caught Damon's attention as a low growl left him.

"I shall show myself out" Elijah said but I doubted anyone would have helped him out.

It was when the door was shut behind him that Damon finally broke from whatever trance he had fell into. His head was lifted to unveil the tired expression that he had worn out. "Why do you want this?" he asked with grated words passing through hoarse voice.

"Because it's our baby" I replied with truth, searching his icy and murderous blue eyes.

"Isabella, be reasonable" Stefan joined us, walking further into the room but mine and Damon's stare remained on each other. "Even Elijah has told you the risks and the dangers involved. You would die and your baby would grow up w-"

"I don't have to die" I cut him off but kept my gaze locked onto Damon's, enough to notice the flicker in his eyes.

Stefan voiced what he and his brother had been thinking. "What?"

"Death doesn't have to be the end" I added, hoping that Damon would understand what I was saying. The weariness faded and he was back to being stony and expressionless.

"Think about what you're saying" Stefan jibed.

"I am" I nodded with great certainty but hoping that Damon would be on board with my suggestion. "Damon...?"

"Damon don't" Stefan interfered again but Damon wasn't listening - at least I didn't think he was. After all, he was just wordlessly walking towards me. "You can't seriously be this selfish and..."

"I'll do it" Damon finally answered and sank down next to me, my hands in his as he agreed. "I'll turn you"

**A/N: If you don't follow me on twitter/Facebook then you don't know that the reason for my absence was because I was in hospital. Hopefully this update was enough for you to forgive me. I'll try and be back on the ball now. **

**Question: Happy with the solution? **

**Teaser for the next chapter will be up on Facebook (link on profile) tomorrow. **


	12. The Plan

**THE PLAN**

**A/N: After the lengthy silence, I decided that I needed to be honest with you all. You have all been spectacular so I felt I should admit that the reason why I'm frequently ill and in hospital is because I have what is called Sickle-Cell. It's a thing with the blood and a bit of an inconvenience which is why I may be late in updating. **

**That being said, I want you all to know that your reviews truly are blessings and I really appreciate them. Words truly are powerful. Whenever I read them, I am so ecstatic and rearing to write again but I get really upset when I can't.**

**You have all been too wonderful so I give you another update…**

After our agreement, Stefan had angrily left us with a disgusted sneer.

We didn't waste another breath on him, nor did we dwell on trying to placate him. Instead, Damon pointed out how late it was so we decided that we should go to bed.

This was why, for the second time today, I was waking up with a pleased smile. All because I was encased in warm arms and smooth toned legs entwined with mine. My smile widened when one of his hands smoothed down my arm and then slipped under my top as he rested his palm onto my stomach.

"Morning" I sighed blissfully and snuggled further into his chest.

I felt as his chest heave underneath me. "Afternoon actually" he amended and I peeked up at the alarm clock. We had slept late so we woke up late – 12:13 to be exact.

Resting my chin onto his chest, I inclined my head up. "Did you sleep well?" I quizzed.

"Mmmm…" he nodded and forced himself to open his eyes and meet my gaze. "Did you?" he questioned and I nodded. Content with my reply, he began to run his fingers through my hair and the soothing touch had me falling back onto his chest. In return, I traced figures of right onto his bare skin, making him quiver but then sigh in relaxation. "I made an appointment for you today" he announced.

Taken back by his words, I shot up and pushed my hair back to look down at him in bewilderment. "A doctor's appointment?" I questioned, still astounded that he had gone through it. "Aren't you worried that you won't be able to compel them into confidentiality because of the vervain supply?"

"You remember?" he asked, surprised and impressed.

"Of course, I was listening" I smiled smugly and leaned my head onto my hand, staring down at him as I began to recall what he told me. "Super strength, super speed, dream manipulation - I doubt I could forget that one" we both smirked at the memory. "Heightened emotions and senses" I continued but then paused when remembering the weaknesses. "I also remember that sunlight or a stake to the heart usually does the trick"

"I regret telling you that" he shook his head playfully and I continued to grin down at him.

"Well I don't"

Damon continued to play with my hair and then trail his fingers down my back. "We should get up" he murmured and I nodded in agreement but collapsed back onto his chest. "You okay?" he asked.

I peeked up at him in confusion, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking" he replied, making me smile to know that he cared. "You can use the shower first" he offered but I still made no move to leave his side. "Unless you want me to join you" he quizzed, reading into my silence differently.

Sighing in defeat, I pulled myself up and slapped his chest before rolling off the bed. "Bye Damon" I smiled, walking towards his bathroom.

"I guess I'll make breakfast" he called.

Sticking my head back into his bedroom, I caught his eye before he left the room. "Pancakes please" I pleaded and he waved me off which meant that my wish was my command.

I think I'll like it here.

**-XxxxxxxX-**

After my shower and eating my delicious chocolate chip pancakes, I began to wash the dishes. Once I was done, Damon was right on time when he began to trail down the stairs.

I turned the tap and wiped my hands before tucking them into my pockets. Then, I began walking towards the doorway that would lead to the entrance. Before I could round the corner, I stopped when hearing Damon's whispered hiss which was then followed by Stefan's.

Pressing my body onto the wall, I tilted my head slightly watching as the two brothers engaged in what I could presume was their daily bickering.

"….Tyler knows and Caroline is freaking out"

Damon pulled his arm away from him and reached out for his leather jacket. "I can't exactly deal with this right now" he replied.

"You can't just drop everything and-" Stefan stopped in mid-sentence when he saw me by the doorway.

Damon glanced at him and then flickered his gaze towards me. Within seconds, his irritation was swept away a small smile tugged at his lips. "You ready?" he gestured towards me.

"Yep" I nodded, warily taking a glimpse at his brother who was now staring out of the window.

I turned away from him and looked at the outstretched arm that Damon offered me. "Then let's get moving" he urged and I accepted his hand, allowing him to pull me by his side. He slipped his free hand onto the small of my back and began to lead me out of the door.

When we stepped out, we stopped almost crashing onto a rushing Elena.

"Hey" we greeted her simultaneously.

She paused, looking between us and finally replying, "Hey"

An awkward silence stretched between us and I stood there, glancing between them and the intense stare down they had going on. I tried to think of something to fill the quiet but nothing came up.

Fortunately, Elena snapped out of her trance and blinked at the sight of me before masking her expression. She turned back to Damon and sighed deeply. "Um, did Stefan tell-"

"He told me" he snapped almost detachedly.

Elena nodded and took another deep breath. "So, where are you going?" she inquired wearing a grim smile.

"To play doctor" Damon smirked and I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my own smile.

"But what ab-"

Damon interrupted her once again, "I'm sure you can handle it" he stated and began to lead me towards his car. "Bye Elena" he called, not looking at her again as he opened the door for me. Before I could enter, I was distracted by the sound of Elena's grumbling so I turned to watch her enter the house and slam the door louder than she needed to.

"Drama queen" Damon mumbled, understanding what had diverted me.

Tilting my head towards him, I sighed, "Listen, Damon, if you need to be somewhere then go" I said, forcing myself to sound convincing. "I'm a big girl and I'm sure I can look after myself" I argued, plastering on a fake and hopefully assuring smile.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed but rather than agreeing with me, he opened my door and nodded towards it. "Get in" he ordered.

I watched him, searching his stoic expression and smiling inwardly to see he was serious. Hesitantly reaching up, I swept the loose wisps of hair falling onto his forehead, back to smooth it down. My hand then rested onto his cheek and he smiled, relaxing onto my touch. "Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I…" he paused and diverted his gaze onto the top of my head as he admitted, "I want to go"

That was enough…enough for me.

With a nod, I silently slipped into the seat and while strapping myself in, Damon emerged onto the driver's seat.

Once he switched on the engine, I reached for the iPod but grimaced when my hand was slapped away. Damon kept one hand on the wheel when backing out but the other he used to wag his finger at me. "Uh uh, Driver controls the music"

"Fine" I grumbled and crossed my arms as I fell back onto the seat.

However, I was secretly happy when he decided to play a song that he knew was one of my favourites; Guns n' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine.

**-XxxxxxxX-**

When we arrived at the hospital, I was whisked away from Damon and taken to a white room where they took several tests and ending with a blood test.

I was just happy that they hadn't forced me into a white backless hospital gown.

After this, I was taken into another white room with bright fluorescent lighting but this time, I was happy to find Damon there. He was busy looking through the cupboards and drawers but stopped when seeing me at the doorway with crossed arms and a hitched eyebrow.

"You're back" he exclaimed and tried to discreet when closing the drawer and sauntering over to us. When he was a foot away from me, his fingers pushed my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. "Everything okay…?" he asked and I nodded, making him smile in contentment.

The nurse next to me continued to gape at him which would only boost his ego further. Damon noticed where my eyes had travelled and followed my line of sight and smirked.

Jeez, he was going all out huh?

"J-j-just take a seat onto the bed a-and the doctor will be with you" she stammered but kept her eyes glued onto Mr. Tall Dark and Dangerous next to me.

He stepped to the side, moving towards her and taking her hand. "Thank you nurse…"

"S-sara. My name is Sara" she stuttered nervously.

I watched as he brought his hand up and kissed her hand as he breathed, "Thank you Sara" he replied huskily, causing the older woman (married too) to completely lose her head. A giggle escaped her so she clamped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment before leaving the room.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I stared at him, until he looked back to me. "What?" he laughed, holding his hands up defensively.

"You are…" I shook my head, not sure how to finish the sentence when walking towards the bed and stretching myself out onto the white bedding.

"I was saying hi"

I waved him off with a shrug, "Yeah yeah"

When he started to defend himself again, the door was opened and in strode a brunette doctor adorning a friendly smile but it didn't help in appeasing me. "Good afternoon, I am Dr. Fell, we spoke on the phone" she addressed Damon and then turned to me.

"Glad to know you remember me…" he murmured suggestively.

I slapped his arm and hissed under my breath, "For an hour, could you try and not be - well you" my warning was met with him rolling his eyes at me but I could see the silent compliance. After his assurance, my apprehension returned so I looked towards the doctor who was flipping through my results. With her unfocused state, I pulled at Damon's arm and lowered my voice, "How is this going to work? Are you going to compel her?"

"That won't be necessary Isabella" Dr. Fell announced, making me jump and I wondered whether she was a vampire.

"Bella" I corrected.

She smiled knowingly and used her pen to tap onto the clipboard. "I know all about the creatures roaming around Mystic Falls" she informed me and walked towards me.

"What is happening right now?" I wondered aloud, unsure and left greatly perplexed.

Damon leaned in to place his lips next to my ear. "Meredith's ancestors were one of the founding families so she knows about us. Plus she uses a cheat sheet when using vampire blood on patients" he murmured and I nodded silently, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Okay..." I answered, still doubtful of how much I should trust her.

"Shall we just begin?" Dr. Fell offered an out and I took it.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes please"

She pulled a chair towards me and took a seat, the clipboard on her lap. "Well your blood results come in and yes, you are pregnant" she confirmed and gave us a moment to take it in. I was only worried about Damon but when I checked his face remained emotionless. "Three weeks along actually" Dr. Fell amended and I could only nod. "Do you need a minute…?" she questioned.

I glanced towards Damon and waited until he met my eyes. "Do we?"

He bowed his head but raised it only seconds after. Warmth now filled his gaze and his face relaxed, allowing the mask to slip as he shook his head. "I don't"

I grinned widely and happily whirled around to look at our doctor. "We're good" I said with a nod, giving her the thumbs up to go on.

She leaned back onto the chair and crossed her legs appearing to still be wary with our decision. "Well if you're sure about having this baby…" she checked and I hoped that she wouldn't share the same attitude as Stefan and Elena. If she was going to be the one we trusted, we needed her to be on our side – not have her constantly trying to abort the baby.

"We're sure"

I was surprised to hear the words come from Damon and I revelled in the idea of him actually wanting this as much as I did.

"Well then, from now on, I will be your doctor" she vowed, "This isn't exactly your regular pregnancy so I'll help make this as easy as possible" her tone calmingly soothing as she tried to give me assurance.

Just from the sincerity of her promise, I knew that she had my trust.

"First of all, we'll get you started on frolic acid" she advised, reading through whatever notes she had made. "Vitamin D levels were low in your blood count so we'll give you the supplement" she continued and I nodded. "Do you drink?" she quizzed.

I sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Well obviously not anymore" I grumbled, making them both chuckle at my demise.

"Smoke?"

"Nope"

"Exercise?"

"Not if I can help it"

She laughed lightly but grew professional once again. "It is advisable to do so because it can prepare you for labour" she added and I groaned at the thought. "It doesn't have to be too strenuous. Maybe light jogging or casual walks or aerobics but again nothing-"

"Too strenuous" I finished for her and she nodded.

"Also, there are foods that we recommend to all soon-to-be mothers" my new doctor continued, "You will need to drink plenty of water and milk – avoid fizzy drinks" she warned me and I nodded, knowing that those were a clear given. "Try to add these foods into your dietary plan" she said and passed me a list of different foods.

Yoghurt…seeds…bananas…apricots….eggs…

"We will also need you to make an appointment with the dentist"

I never got a chance to ask her the reason behind this because we were interrupted by the sound of Damon's ringtone. He cursed under his breath and held up one finger when answering the call. "What is it?" he hissed and impatiently listened to the reply before curtly asking, "Why should I care about Tyler?" again, he listened but seemed to grow more irritated by the minute. "Fine" he answered and cast a fleeting glance at me before turning away. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there" he assured them and I tried not to be disappointed.

Damon looked back to me, taking my hand in his, "Bel-"

"Go" I shrugged him off and wore another fake smile as I slipped my fingers into his other pocket and stole his keys. "It's my only shot at driving your car" I assured him with another grin.

He surprised me by leaving a kiss on my forehead. "I'll explain later" he whispered and I tried to ignore the feeling of loss when the door closed after he left.

Was it Elena that had called him?

Should I care?

"It's okay, we're almost finished" Dr. Fell tried to appease me after noticing the change in my mood. "All we need is to confirm an ultrasound appointment in four weeks' time"

"An ultrasound" I said the word, grimacing at how foreign it sounded when I said it.

"Damon is a good guy"

Surprised and taken back with her words, I blinked up to stare into her tranquil expression. "I know" I replied

After that, we wrapped up the whole appointment and she rushed off to her next patient, so I too made a move to leave the hospital. It was when I stepped out of the door that I realised I still had Damon's keys and began to twirl them around my finger. I watched as the fluorescent lights left them with a glint as I walked down the brightly lit hallway.

"Bella?"

I had been so entranced that I almost passed her. "Elena?" I questioned and straightened up and eyed her cautiously. "Uh…hey" I made an attempt at being polite but she disregarded it.

"Where's Damon?" she hastily asked.

Crossing my arms, I hitched an eyebrow at her frantic behaviour. "You came here for Damon?" I mused, still struggling between amusement and annoyance.

"Yeah" she nodded, looking down the hall and then turning back to me. "Is he still here?"

I unwound my arms, letting them fall to my side as I answered honestly. "Actually, he got a call from Stefan or Alaric - I don't know" I shrugged and began to walk down again but then paused, calling to her, "What exactly did you want from him?" I wondered aloud, not liking how much the whole situation annoyed me.

"Probably same thing Stefan asked him to do" she laughed it off but her dull eyes told a different story.

Narrowing my eyes at her blatant lie, I decided to turn the table onto her. "Why didn't you just call him?" I challenged and as expected, there was no reply given. Releasing a small amused laugh, I waved my fingers at her, "See you later Elena"

"See you" she murmured with her head bowed in what I could safely assume was shame.

It just confirmed my suspicions…

…but why was I not happy for Damon?

**A/N: Longer update. Hope you enjoyed the father and mother moments. Happy that they've decided to keep it?**

**Question: What do you think of Elena's behaviour? **

**Also, many of you are worried that it will be too similar to the breaking dawn pregnancy but I can tell you now that it will not be anything like it. As Damon can still human food, the baby will too so Bella will not be drinking blood while human – I promise. That scene disgusted me too. **

**…Before I go, I would like to leave you with the note that the lovely, Ice Princess xX8088Xx is making her own awards thing for Twilight and Vampire Diaries Crossover. She has just begun it and would like readers to visit her page. The link is - vampire - crossover - awards . blogspot . com (remove the spaces) or just visit her profile and go on the link. There are many different awards and nominations, so it's worth a look. **

**I will try and update very soon.**


	13. The Dinner

**THE DINNER**

**A/N: Buenos Dias! Thank you all for your excellent reivews and for still putting up with this story. This is another one for you...**

Rather than going back to Damon's place, I took a different turn and went shopping for some food – real food. The Salvatore's fridge was practically empty because all that was left was an unopened jar of pickles, peanut butter, half a cucumber and an eighth of the carton of milk.

In the end, I spent over $80 but I didn't mind because it was the least I could do.

After that, I went back and put everything away. When I found that no one was around and that the sun was still up, I decided to have a shower.

Now, I was standing in front of the cooker, dressed in a simple black lace dress but remained barefoot as I stirred the cheese sauce. Damon's iPod was now stuck in the kitchen's dock station while Poison's, Every Rose Has It's Thorn filled the room. My voice singing along but humming the words that I wasn't sure of.

When Bon Jovi's, You Give Love A Bad Name came on, my hips swayed along with the music. This time, I got every word right and a wide victorious smile was stuck on my face.

"A school boy's dream, you act so shy" Damon's whisper against my neck, had me squirming but in delight. The familiarity of his gentle touch on my hips, instinctively made me want to spin around and live out a previous fantasy dream.

He dipped down to place his lips onto my shoulder and wound his arms around my waist. "You're back" I murmured shakily and awkwardly reached over to switch off the cooker but Damon beat me to it.

"You went shopping" he grumbled, grabbing my waist and spinning me around to face him. "Why?" he questioned, grimacing when glancing towards the counter which was filled with different vegetables, fruits and spices.

I wiped my hands down onto the apron and trailed after him. "I wanted for make dinner for everyone" I smiled warmly.

"Ah, a bribe?" he narrowed his gaze into tight slits and turned to me and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyebrow arched with an accusing expression hardening his features.

"For what?" I frowned, knitting my eyebrows in confusion but he made no reply. "Call it a peace dinner" I amended and turned back to nervously check on the cannelloni ricotta. I was only jittery because I was making an Italian cuisine for Italians.

He turned from me with a small and forced smile. I watched as he began to search the cupboards and then move on to check the fridge. "So, you went shopping?" he asked, pushing the fridge door shut and turning back to me.

"I did" I nodded with an easy smile.

Somehow, this only bewildered him. "Why?"

"To say thank you" I replied. He stared at me for a few moments so I approached him. My hands now resting onto his shoulders and one moving down to his chest. "Thank you" I repeated and cupped his cheap, liking that he relaxed into the touch like he used to.

When the oven timer dinged, I spun around and went to switch it off. "Actually, this dinner is conveniently perfect" Damon said from behind me and I perked up.

"Why?" I asked while using oven gloves to place the ricotta onto a placing mat onto the counter.

He reached over to pick up a sliced tomato but I slapped his arm away. After frowning like a scolded child, he soon got over it as he informed me. "First of all, I should tell you that Elena and Stefan are gone"

"Gone?" I dropped my hands with the disappointment.

He seemed irked and uninterested when grumbling. "Some romantic cabin getaway"

"Sounds nice?" I said but it was phrased like a question. His attempt at indifference told me that he was obviously not happy about it but something else was sparked. "Wait – so with everything that's been happening, they just up and left you" I quizzed, suddenly not pleased with the thought.

"I can manage" he insisted but was quick to divert his gaze.

I dropped the spoon back onto the counter and gripped the edge as I set my disapproving glare onto him. "You told me about the crazy Klaus moonstone curse problem" I recalled with a small frown of uncertainty when trying to define the chaos Mystic Falls lives in. "And now I dump this baby thing on you" I added regrettably.

"I'm handling one of the problems" he tried to appease me and this time managed to take a small cherry tomato and pop it into his mouth. "Tonight"

I crossed my arms and leaned in feeling an ominous atmosphere thicken the tension. "What exactly did you mean about the dinner being a convenience?" I asked, feeling that there was something much bigger that I was probably missing.

"Elijah is coming"

His eyes were gleaming dangerously but I still didn't quite understand what he was trying to say. "And?" I enquired, waiting patiently.

"Well, we got what we wanted" he leaned in, only a mere inch away from me.

"So…?"

He had begun slicing up the rest of the vegetables so I didn't mind too much when he snuck in a few bites. "We don't need him anymore" he stated, like it was so obvious which made me feel stupid.

"So what?" I hitched an eyebrow but with my sunken stomach, I already comprehended the situation.

He crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze. "You can't really be that naïve" he surmised.

"And you can't be that stupid" I retorted, angry at him for being snappy with me.

He caught my annoyance so he reached over to place a comforting hand onto my shoulder and give one of his charming smiles. "We...need to do this" he argued but in a gentled voice.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm tired of his stupid threats" he grumbled.

I stepped back, disgusted and disappointed with his solutions to every problem. "You can't kill him?" I cried out. "How will you even kill him?" I amended suddenly worried for his safety. "Isn't he supposed to be stronger, faster and better than all of you combined?"

"Got a secret weapon" he smirked casually.

Feeling extremely exasperated and aggravated, I crossed my arms and nervously pushed my hair back, away from my face. "Didn't he make some kind of promise to protect you guys?" I reminded him.

"First rule of being a vampire – don't trust anyone"

I sighed in understanding and then moved forwards, falling back onto one of the dining room seats. "I think that's the first rule for all species" I agreed but then another thought was imbedded so I peeked up at him and turned the tables. "You trust Elena"

"And you trusted sparkles" he shot back.

"Now, look where that got us" I murmured. "I still think you have a chance" I piped up, gesturing towards him. "Did you know that she came to hospital, looking for you?"

"What?" his face was contorted.

"Elena" I elaborated with a knowing look which made him passive. "She came by and asked for you" I explained.

Suddenly, he seemed interested in the conversation but still remained puzzled. "She could've have just called me" he offered.

"Mmm…" I agreed with pursed lips as I bit back my laugh.

"What's that face?"

Before I could tease him some more, there was a knock on the door that disrupted us.

We walked over to the entrance and Damon was the one to open the door, revealing a very familiar blonde woman with a determined look. "Damon?" she said and then crossed her arms. "Good to know you're still alive" she added accusingly with a jutted jaw.

"Andie…" Damon hissed with a scrunched up face.

It finally hit me where I had seen her so I made myself known. "Hey, you're the lady from the news" I pointed out.

"And you are…?" her anger now seemed directed onto me.

Gulping down my defensive tone, I plastered on a smile – which seemed to be an occurrence while living in Mystic Falls. "Bella, Damon's friend" I cleared up, wondering what her problem was.

"Oh" she gasped and glanced between us, now with understanding. "Oh that's good" she smiled warmly and I squinted at her but adorned an amused smile.

I waved her in. "Come in"

"Thanks"

She – well, Andie – slipped out of her coat and then placed it on the coat rack, revealing a beige button down, dark blue jeans and ankle boots. It was casual but suggestive too as it all hugged her curves.

I gripped my ex-lover's arm and tugged at him to move. "Damon, I need you in the kitchen" I smiled warmly and began to pull him. When Andie caught my eye, I held up an index finger. "Just for a second" I promised with another grin which fell once we reached the kitchen. My hands found his chest and I pushed him. "You have a girlfriend?" I hissed.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he grew defensive.

I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side as I tried to read him. "What about Elena?"

"What about her?" he shrugged but dropped his eyes away from me.

It was all more than enough to tell me what I had already known. "Oh, I see" I nodded.

"You see what?"

"You're using Andie"

He nodded brazenly. "She does taste good" he smirked and I frowned but composed myself.

"You're using her to get Elena jealous" I jabbed at his shoulder as his arms were crossed over his chest.

As anticipated, the rage flared and he unwound his arms from the defensive form. "You don't really have any right to start-"

"Maybe not" I interrupted what I had expected him to say. "But I know you"

My gentled tone was met with his blazing ire. "No, you've known me for two weeks" he argued and it seemed that I was making things worse by constantly antagonising him.

"It was more than enough time-"

"I don't need your input" he snapped, cutting me off and I felt the tension rise between us.

"I'm not try-"

This time, I was interrupted with a loud and heavy knock on the door, grabbing our attention and we whipped our heads towards the living room.

"I'll get it"

We listened intently as Andie's steps trailed away and then there was a sound of the doors being flung open.

"Good evening"

Well, I knew that voice.

"Elijah" I whispered in a barely audible whisper.

Damon's eyes met mine and the incense seemed to have worn off as he clapped his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road"

**A/N: Lover's tiff? Trouble in paradise? Will it last?**

**Question: How will Bella fare when seeing the father of her child stick a dagger into Elijah?**


	14. The Dinner Pt 2

**THE DINNER PT. 2**

**A/N: I feel like such a b word for waiting this long to update – especially when I have such generous readers like you guys. Thank you for each and every single review you have sent. I did read all of them and they are what made this update happen. Hope you enjoy…**

**BPOV**

When Elijah stepped inside the house, Damon left my side so he could greet him. His usual charming smile now on his lips as he continued to lie to them.

I stood and watched him at his best.

How easily he fooled them and somehow maintaining the charade of being a saint. His bitter words fell from his lips like honey as he guided them further into the house. I wasn't sure as to whether I was disgusted or impressed.

After one last glance, I took a deep breath and followed after them to welcome our guests.

Hopefully, I could be as convincing as my ex-lover was.

**DPOV**

My eyes involuntarily glanced over at Isabella and saw how she was gnawing at her bottom lip. Her dark eyes were wide and frightful and as always, they were searching. Just like I remembered, she was trying to read me and I looked away, remembering how good she was at that.

I knew she was worried but Elijah and his accent needed to go.

This dinner was the perfect moment to finally end it. I would be stupid if I allowed myself to trust him or any vampire just because their word was supposed to mean something.

It also didn't help his case with how he kept trying to smooth-talk Isabella; how he now took her hand and kissed it. I zoned out when he began to mention how she was 'glowing' and then quoting some poem to impress her.

God, he was such a cliché.

To make matters worse, Isabella only responded with that beautiful blush that coloured her cheeks and a pleased smile that replaced her forced tight lipped one.

Before I threw up this morning's breakfast, I welcomed the distraction of the ringing doorbell.

"I'll get it" I grumbled and dodged the two so I could walk over to the door. When opening, I found Alaric and Jenna...and John…

Great…

Now the party had arrived.

"Hey…you" I tried to smile but it wavered at the sight of John passing me a bottle of cheap wine.

When I didn't accept it, Isabella's hand stretched out beside me and she graciously accepted it with another smile. "Come in" she waved them in she sent me a dejected glare so we could step back to llet them in my house.

"Oh, Alaric, good to see you again" she piped up.

"Likewise" he replied.

Alaric's date slipped off her jacket and then offered a hand to Isabella. "Hi, I'm Jenna" she introduced herself.

For a bad liar, Isabella seemed to be handling the situation very well. "Bella" she replied and accepted the hand and shook it gently. "I'm Damon's…" she glanced at me for help but I simply smiled. "…old college friend" she decided.

"Didn't think Damon had any friends" Jenna retorted and I rolled my eyes. She was just upset because she thinks she saw me lip-locking with her niece. Couldn't she just move on and get past it?

Isabella craned her neck to face me and sweetly said, "Well he's awfully close in losing another" she half-joked but I read into the underlying meaning.

Once she knew her message had been gotten across, she turned to our guests. "Please, take a seat in the dining room, the food will be ready any minute" she kindly advised and then gestured towards the dining room. Another kind and somehow convincing smile on her face. I would have believed she was okay if it hadn't been for the dull look that clouded the usual light in her eyes.

Jenna and Elijah had struck up a conversation about history so they walked side by side. John slimed his way after them and I slapped his hand onto Alaric's shoulder, motioning for us to go on.

That didn't seem to be possible as Isabella grabbed my arm and held me back. "Don't be stupid Damon!" she pleaded and I hated what the look in her eyes did to me.

"I won't" I gritted my teeth and coiled my arm away from her grasp.

Ric decided to make himself known when he too glared at me. "I knew there was more to this…" he hissed and clenched a fist, stepping between us. "I should have known" he accused.

Just as I was about to try and calm him down, Mr. Bond appeared by the doorway. "Excuse me" he announced his appearance and we all turned to acknowledge him. Isabella's heartbeat picked up and was slowly beginning to race so I took her hand and discreetly used my thumb to trace her soft skin. This worked when I was with her before and it seemed to work now. Her stunned fear was distracted as she turned to look up at me and grace me with an understanding smile.

She then spun back around to carry on the charade. "Elijah…" she began but he held up a hand to stop whatever she was about to say.

He took slow and calculated steps towards us and I felt Isabella cringe to my side. "If this invite is less than honourable…" he paused, letting his gaze creepily cross over each of our faces. "I will make you pay" he vowed and I snapped up at Isabella's gasp; only to find that Elijah was staring directly at her and then purposefully dropped his eyes at her stomach.

A growl left me and I all too harshly pushed Isabella behind me, covering her form so she was blocked from his sight.

He only smiled, clearly happy to know that the threat was loud and clear.

Suddenly feeling protective and enraged with yet another one of his threats, I found it difficult to keep up with being nice to him. "I can promise you that there no hidden agenda" I forced a smile, finding it harder than before. "We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood"

"Well then…" he looked over my shoulder and flickered back to me. "Shall we?" he held out a hand, motioning for us to head into the dining room with him.

"I'll go get the food" Isabella piped up and moved around me.

Elijah took a step towards her and I did the same stopping myself from attacking him when he spoke, "I'll help you" he offered.

Isabella played it well when she shook her head fiercely. "Oh no, you don't need to" she argued and her darkened glare landed on mine. At that second, I caught the unshed tears that glistened in her eyes but she tried to blink them away. "You however" she beckoned me over but when I didn't move, her fingernails dug into my arm as she yanked me into the kitchen.

"Watch it" I joked when we stumbled in. "John Varvatos" I teased with a smirk and made a show of straightening out my leather jacket.

She held up one index finger and dangerously glowered at me. "Don't" she warned. The tigress that I had once seen in her and greatly missed, now emerged again. "Damon, you can't do this!" she growled and clenched her jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I waved her off and looked away from her.

She knew what I was doing and reached up to place her hand onto my cheek, tilting it so I met her penetrating gaze. "Please Damon, this is the only thing…" she trailed off and trapped her lip between her teeth, dropping her head and then releasing a shaky breath.

"Don't do that" I snapped, obviously startling her because she jumped back.

Her wide bambi eyes seemed to see through me as they remained unblinking. Her innocence made more prominent at moment. "Do what?" she inquired.

"Fool yourself into thinking that you have some leverage over me because of this baby" I regretted the words as soon as they left me because of the crumpled expression she now had.

I had hurt her and it was clear when she coiled away from me. "I would never do something like that" she defended herself, even though it was unnecessary. "I'm not trying to blackmail you" she added and I felt like an even bigger jackass.

"Then what are you trying to do?"

She surprised me when taking a step towards me. Her warm palm now resting on my cheek and I was reminded of her gracious never-ending kindness that knew no bounds – a curse and a blessing. "I'm trying to keep you safe" she whispered numbly.

"And I'm trying to keep you and mini me safe from the creepy Original" I argued, giving into the warmth that she presented.

She exhaled and moved back, resting one hand onto the counter while the other fell onto her stomach. "If you go through with this, there will be no baby to protect" she warned me and her piercing stare was back to intensely burning into mine.

"What's taking so long?"

Isabella jumped at the sound of Elijah's calling from the other side of the room.

I closed in onto her and returned the favour by slipping my hand from her collarbone, to her shoulder and then up to her cheek. She covered my hand with her own and leaned in further into my touch. A small purr that she usually made when asleep hummed past her lips now.

"Trust me" I pleaded and found myself hoping that she would.

With one last smile in her direction, I kissed her forehead and picked up the casserole, leaving her in the kitchen with her own thoughts.

**BPOV**

He had asked me to trust him?

Well, why couldn't he trust me?

Dinner had been terrible.

The food practically choked me as I forced myself to swallow it. The conversation was strained and my lies seemed to slowly pile up and bury me deeper. It grew more difficult in holding up the front and keeping up the smile.

Damon would occasionally glance at me but I willed myself not to look at him.

I had decided to ignore him and try to keep myself as far from the plan but was near to impossible. Especially when everyone finished the desserts and Damon stood up and loudly announced, "Why don't the girls can clear up while we take our drinks to the study"

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked, not able to stop myself from wanting to try again. He could see right through me and dropped his head, hiding the furrowed eyebrows as he took long deep breaths. "Damon…" I called again when he made no move to approach me.

"Excuse me" he muttered and rushed over to my side, not pausing for me to lead the way but instead, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him.

Once we made it to the kitchen, he let me go and I leaned back onto the wall, watching his pace. "Damon look at me…" I inquired timidly but he only stopped yet refused to comply. "Damon…" I repeated and he slowly took steps to turn and face me.

I pushed myself off the wall and stalked towards him. My arms now wounding themselves around his neck while my fingers slipped through his thick locks. I tugged on them slightly but then placed my hand onto the nape of his neck, nudging him to meet my eyes. "Dam0n…" I breathed.

He looked up from under his lashes, looking lost and vulnerable. "It's not Elena that I'm protecting"

His words left me stunned. I could only watch as he pulled away from me, my hands falling limply by my sides as he walked around the kitchen counter. He pulled one of the drawers and lifted something, rifling through them and then pulling something out.

I broke away from the trance to quint at the object, only to realise that it was a silver dagger.

"Where did you get that?" I breathed, yet to deal with his previous proclamation.

He tapped at his ear and eyed the door as he mouthed, "John"

"John!?" I mouthed, remembering to keep quiet. Then, I frowned, remembering how he had told me about how much he hated Elena's biological father. This had also been accompanied with a series of insults.

"It'll be okay"

I jumped at how close he was and waited as he brushed past me, the dagger hidden behind his back. His fingers tightly grasping it as if it was his lifeline.

He glanced back at me and winked before heading towards the living room slash parlour.

Rather than following after him, I fell back with my eyes closed as I waited for it to be over. There was no way that I was going to sit there and watch him kill another man – regardless of the species or the consequences.

The silence that I wanted to prolong was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and answered after seeing the name Elena.

I barely got a greeting in before her frantic voice broke over the line. "Bella!"

"Elena…"

My question was put on hold when she hysterically demanded. "You have to stop Damon"

"What are y-"

I wanted to explain how I tried but she injected again. "There's no time!" she yelled and I straightened up at the urgency of her voice. "If a vampire uses the dagger to kill an original, that vampire dies" she explained and that was enough to have the phone slipping from my hands as I sprinted out of the room.

When running into the living room, I caught the devious gleam in John eye before widely staring at the horrific picture of Damon raising the dagger behind Elijah's back.

"Damon! Don't!" I screamed and in that warning, Elijah whirled around in time, grabbing Damon by the neck and throwing him to the other side of the room.

The dagger had slipped out of Damon's hold and rolled a few feet away from me. I didn't care for it as I was too focused on how Damon tried to pick himself up but Elijah had blurred in front of him. His speed and strength worked to his advantage as he kicked Damon so he crashed onto the bookcase and fell onto his back. He then grabbed a fistful of Damo0n's jacket and pulled him to his feet so he could land another punch.

Damon landed on his knees, now coughing and spluttering out blood.

I watched as Elijah walked around the broken bookcase and towards the shattered table. He then bent down to break one of the legs.

Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks and I acted on instinct when running to where Damon was crouched, my arms spread out as I covered him. It was just in time too because Elijah had raised the stake and it was now an inch away from my chest.

For a second, the hazel eyes on me had widened in surprise or in horror. "You will do best to stay out of my way" Elijah thundered and I wanted to crawl away from his stormy glare but I had to protect the idiotic fool that was Damon Salvatore.

"Please…" I croaked out and gave a small shake of my head. "…don't"

"He tried to kill me" he argued and released another menacing growl, though his fingers loosened around the stake. "I think that it's more than reasonable for me to return the favour" his eyes landed

I locked gazes with him and tried to find the goodness that I had seen before. "Please…" I begged, feeling the tremors rack my body as I feared what would happen to the heavily breathing man behind me.

Elijah was wavering. I could tell by how his thick eyebrows knitted and his eyes darkened.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" he countered and let the make shift stake drop to the ground and with one last dejected look at me, he swiftly walking towards the door to leave. However, he paused to bend down as something caught his eye.

It was the dagger.

"For obvious reasons, I think I'll be keepi-"

Whatever he wanted to say was cut off with the whimper that I gave. Sharp shooting pains jolted through my form and landed onto my abdomen. I dropped my hand down and clutched in desperately but it only seemed to worsen as I keeled over.

The thoughts that were now reeling had my other hand reaching up to cradle my head. My legs grew heavy and I felt my knees gave in while a large weight hovered. It thickened the atmosphere, seeping into the lingering darkness and seemed to be pushing me onto the ground.

The last thing I remembered was Damon's voice calling out my name before the darkness finally won.

**A/N: Longer update to apologise and to thank you. I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed spinning the tale. **

**Question: Is Bella going to be okay? Do you blame Damon?**


End file.
